Cambio De Papeles
by Amaria4565
Summary: Una historia de amor, y una misión, introducción a la octologia:
1. Capítulo 1: Grave equivocación

Capítulo 1: Grave equivocación

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Era un día soleado y tranquilo, estaba mirando por la ventana, algo me ocurría, algo grave y preocupante y esto empezó hace algunos días atrás…_

_(Hace algunos días atrás… El mismo punto de vista)_

Primer día…

_Era un hermoso día en la ciudad, sería maravilloso compartirlo con la persona que más amaba…_

_De pronto una silueta familiar apareció en la puerta del departamento… Era Perry_

_— Enserio Perry el ornitorrinco, no tomas un día libre… aun siendo un día hermoso… ¿De verdad? — Mire molesto_

_Perry bajo la mirada al piso, como si tuviera pena o vergüenza, nunca podría decir_

_El comenzó a caminar y no tardo en quedar de cabeza por una trampa y se me quedo mirando_

_— Bien sabía que vendrías, así que no quite las trampas — Respondí_

_Gire por un momento y cuando regrese mi mirada, Perry estaba bostezando, de pronto sus ojos me miraron a mi…_

_Unos ojos de color café y una sonrisa tonta ocuparon su rostro… de pronto quedó dormido_

_"Tal vez no quería venir aquí, no por voluntad propia"_

_Tome un cuchillo y corte la soga, el cayó en mis manos… Su repentino acto de acercarse a mí, me hizo sentir algo que no sentiría nunca…_

_"¡¿Qué?!"_

Segundo día…

_Era un día lluvioso; seguía preocupado por lo de ayer, que ni podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Perry_

_De pronto tocaron mi puerta y camine hacia ella… Había un ornitorrinco todo mojado en ella, un chorro de agua salió de su boca y comenzó a toser_

_— ¿Perry el ornitorrinco estás loco? — Corrí adentro y traje una cobija, Perry entro al departamento, pero no paraba de toser y se acercó a mí_

_"Dios ¡¿Por qué?!"_

_(Fin del flashback)_

_No estaba bien lo que sucedía conmigo. Era malo… no podía estar pasando esto_

_"¡Esto era una gran equivocación!"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del primer capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2: Mala idea

Capítulo 2: Mala idea

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Era malo lo que me sucedía, me hallaba solo y demasiado… Es mas no había nadie… Mis pensamientos de antes volvieron… Su mirada era lo único en lo que pensaba_

_— ¿Qué me está pasando? — Pregunte al vacío_

_Mi mente trato de concentrarse en algo… cualquier cosa que no fuera el_

_Una idea llego a mí… no era buena, pero lo pensé pensando en el… Ironía ¿No?_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Cambio súbito de puntos de vista

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Estaba solo en la casa o al menos en el cuarto, mi jefe me dio el día libre por dos motivos:_

_1° Doofenshmirtz no estaba haciendo nada_

_2° Me lo debía por lo que hizo ayer y antier_

_No sé qué pasaba con mi enemigo, estaba actuando extraño los días anteriores, estaba muy atento a mí, era algo bueno supongo…_

_Era inusual una preocupación hacia mí sobre todo, mire a la ventana y mire a los dos chicos… los quiero demasiado, inclusive preferiría morir antes de que algo les pase…_

_Estaba tan… Tan… Tan solo_

_Seguí pensando en porque Doofenshmirtz no estaba haciendo algo malo, o planeando algo… me empezó a dar sueño en el mínimo intento para descubrir sus planes… pero nada llego a mi_

_Tal vez no está haciendo nada por primera vez…_

(En ese momento, al otro lado de la ciudad)

— No, esto no es posible — Grito furioso y algo irritado, miro a su alrededor, los varios ingredientes y comenzó a mezclarlos…

_(15 minutos después…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Mire cansado mi invento, no era correcto, camine a mi mesa de trabajo con un vaso de vidrio, saque un retrato de Perry…_

_Tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, pero él no sabe que la tengo y mucho menos que existe, Por eso la guardo en el cajón del escritorio del cuarto que tengo con llave_

_"Por el"_

_Mire el frasco, y mire su foto, lo tome entre mis manos ambas cosas, y tome el líquido… _

_Un dolor horrible atravesó mi cuerpo, me maree y caí al suelo, la foto se rompió y el vaso callo con medio contenido al suelo…_

_"No lo soporte más, me desmaye de dolor"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del segundo capítulo


	3. Capítulo 3: Preocupación

Capítulo 3: Preocupación

_(Al día siguiente…)_

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Era un hermoso día, nada podía ser mejor que estar a un lado de las dos personas que más quieres, hasta que mi reloj empezó a sonar, diciendo que me tenía que presentar con Francis, decía Urgente_

_Llegue a mi guarida y encontré a mi jefe en persona junto con su ayudante_

_Que estuvieran ambos no intuía nada bueno…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

— Agente P, tenemos que darte dos noticias — Empezó Francis

— Perry la segunda es mala, demasiado mala — Dijo Carl

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? — Pregunto molesto Francis

— Pero es verdad señor — Trato de defenderse

— Sabes, olvídalo; la primera tienes autorizadas las vacaciones que solicítate hace unos meses — Dijo Francis; Perry tenía una sonrisa fotogénica

— La mala… — Carl se quedó en silencio dejando a su jefe hablar

— El doctor Doofenshmirtz no aparece — Dijo con seriedad

La sonrisa de Perry desapareció, simplemente se quedó como una piedra…

— ¿A… Agente P? — Pregunto preocupado al ver que su agente se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos enfocaban al centro

Se acercó a él y lo toco solamente con un dedo, Perry cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo

— ¡Perry! — grito al ver su caída

Perry salió del trance en el que entro, pero el empujón acabó por desmayarlo, Carl empezó a agitar el trabajo que traía tratando de darle aire

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— Ferb ¿Crees que Perry este bien? — Phineas pregunto

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso hermano? — Ferb pregunto

— No lo sé, lo presiento — Phineas respondió

_(En la agencia)_

— Perry ¿Estás seguro?, no te vez muy bien — Tratando de detenerlo

Simplemente lo ignoro y salió del lugar

— Carl ¿Crees que estará bien? — Francis pregunto

— ¿Qué dice? es su mejor agente, el estará bien — Carl respondió

Fin del tercer capitulo


	4. Capítulo 4: Cambio simultaneo

Capítulo 4: Cambio simultaneo

_(Algunas horas después)_

Perry estaba tan cansado, llego al edificio donde vivía Doofenshmirtz, abrió la puerta, no tenía ni fuerza para darle una patada

Perry miro a su alrededor seguía limpio, así que tenía que estar aquí, en ese momento apareció Norm…

— Hola Perry el ornitorrinco ¿Seguramente estas buscando a Papa? — Norm pregunto

El ornitorrinco asintió

— Bien, tiene tiempo que no sale del estudio — Respondió

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué estudio? Si no tiene"_

— Oh, Así que no te ha dicho — Dijo casi en tono de burla

El ornitorrinco negó con la cabeza

— Perry, la habitación se encuentra dentro del cuarto, me voy, vuelvo mañana Perry, cuídate de las trampas —Dijo antes de salir del departamento

Perry comenzó a caminar con cuidado… de pronto un rayo láser salió del suelo y empezó a dispararle al agente

Perry esquivo el rayo láser y llego a la puerta; la cual abrió, entro a la habitación, pero estaba vacía, en la pared se hallaba un teclado numérico, el cual pedía 5 dígitos, el problema era saber cuál era

Intento con: 43469

Pero no funciono…

_"¿Qué utilizaría Doofenshmirtz como una clave?"_

Miro alrededor, y vio algo en la cama, era una nota que decía:

_Perry el ornitorrinco, sé que no conoces la clave, pero tiene 5 dígitos…_

¿Pero eso de que servía?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la parte 2° que tenía atrás…

_La clave es…_

_73778_

Corrió al teclado y puso el número, en un instante al otro lado de la habitación se abrió una puerta…

Camino con lentitud hacía ella, miro adentro y vio que era demasiado avanzado, en ello se encontró con un marco y vidrios alrededor, y en eso un vaso con contenido violeta…

Pensando que era jugo lo bebió rápidamente, levanto la foto y se dio cuenta que era el

_"¿De dónde sacaría esta foto?_

De pronto un dolor parecido lo atravesó, soltó la foto y toco su cabeza, el mundo dio vueltas, y finalmente cayó al suelo, retorciéndose en el suelo…

Después de un momento se desmayó…

Fin del cuarto capitulo


	5. Capítulo 5: Cambio total

Capítulo 5: Cambio total

Perry el ornitorrinco no soporto tanto dolor y acabo por desmayarse, en ese momento apareció una luz dentro del frasco el cual se pasó a los dos

_(Un momento después…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Me desperté, estaba en el suelo; me dolía todo el cuerpo, no recuerdo bien lo que paso, me levante y comencé a caminar, todo era demasiado grande, en ese momento recordé…_

_"¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado?"_

_Mire mis patas mientras caminaba, había funcionado, lo cual era algo fabuloso…_

_De pronto encontré a alguien tirado en el piso, me parecía vagamente familiar, tenía su cabello en tres distintos tonos de color, y ropa de varios colores… lo cual era curioso la ropa que traía puesta me hizo pensar en Perry…_

_Oh no…_

_"¿Qué posibilidad existía de que el llegara aquí y hubiera tomado el frasco?"_

_En ese momento se empezó a mover y salí corriendo y me escondí detrás del escritorio_

_Sé quedo sentado, y miro a su alrededor confundido; en ese momento el volteo y me miro, esos enormes ojos color café solo eran de alguien… Si, ese era Perry_

_Pero que le pasaba, solo se me que do mirando antes de abrazarse a sí mismo…_

_Después se desmayo_

_No pensé más y corrí hacia él, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta que no respiraba, de acuerdo si lo hacía pero con dificultad, trate de encontrar lo que lo ahorcaba y mire en su cuello_

_En él se hallaba una especie de collar el cual lo asfixiaba, con toda la fuerza que tenia se lo arranque, en ese momento escuche como forzó al aire entrar, en menos de un minuto respiraba con calma_

_Lo mire con detalle, tenía un rostro definido, nariz larga, no tanto, una camisa de color verde, un pantalón azul y zapatos de color naranja_

_Pase una mano por su cabello que era suave como siempre lo imagine, era tan hermoso este momento…_

_Perry despertó otra vez y me miro a los ojos, los míos con los de él, ojos de color café, en ellos esconde un secreto, yo lo sé; guarde el collar en mi_

_Lo abrase con fuerza y hundí mi cara en él, avergonzado de estar demasiado cerca, sentí su mano en mi espalda, lo cual me hizo temblar y casi me deshacía en sus manos_

_ Estábamos los dos tan cerca, demasiado juntos, sus ojos me miraron y su mano toco mi rostro…_

_En un momento a otro estaba muy… _

_Muy cerca de mi…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del capítulo cinco


	6. Capítulo 6: Interrupción

Capítulo 6: Interrupción

Ambos estaban tan cerca cuando una puerta sonó y después una voz…

— Papa ya llegue — dijo una voz

Los dos se separaron avergonzados y se miraron con terror…

— Eh, creo que tengo que ir con mi hija — Tratando de irse

Perry asintió con la cabeza mientras se sacudía el polvo y se encamino afuera…

— Hola Vanessa, ¿Qué ocupas? — Pregunto preocupado

— Dijiste que viniera el sábado — Respondió de la cocina

— Hoy es sábado… Pero eso casi es 2 días — Volteo a ver a Perry, que golpeo su cara con la mano

— Si lo sé, ¿Papa por qué no sales? — Pregunto tratando de encontrarlo

— ¿Sa… Salir? — Pregunto temeroso

— Sí, salir — Dijo algo molesta

Se paró frente al cuarto y se quedó esperando…

_(Mientras tanto)_

— Perry ¿Qué voy hacer?, ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto? — Pregunto con miedo

_(Cinco minutos después)_

Un joven salió del cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y algo se escondía detrás de el…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto al verlo

No respondió; un ornitorrinco salió detrás de él joven y simplemente se quedó en silencio…

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde está mi papa? — El miedo se hizo evidente

— Va… Vanessa — Dijo Heinz

— Papa ¿Dónde estás? — Volteo a todas partes buscando

— Abajo niña, por dios ¿Por qué Perry el ornitorrinco? — Levanto la mirada, Perry negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba queriendo decir

_"Que me preguntas a mí, es tu culpa"_

— Si, eso creí que ibas a decir — Respondió totalmente triste

— ¿Papa?…— Pregunto asombrada

— ¿Perry? — Pregunto al ver a ambos

— ¿Qué les paso? — Pregunto al ver a los dos

Fin del sexto capítulo


	7. Capítulo 7: Discución

Capítulo 7: Discusión

— ¿Qué les paso? — Volvió a preguntar Vanessa

— No preguntes, es culpa de Perry — Perry abrió los ojos y le gruño

— Nadie te mando a buscarme o ¿sí? — Perry le dio la espalda

— Oh… ahora me ignoras, sabes eso es molesto — El agente se levantó de la mesa y se fue al sillón en la sala

— Por favor Perry el ornitorrinco ¿No me estás dando la espalda en serio? — En ese momento no se escuchó nada más que un profundo silencio

Perry se quedó dormido

— Papa ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Vanessa le dijo a Heinz

— No tengo idea, debía cambiarme a mí, no a los dos — Hundió la cabeza dentro de los brazos los cuales se apoyaban en la mesa

— No te preocupes papa; encontraras una solución — Dijo mientas le daba un beso

— Eso espero; pero no digas a nadie sobre esto, ni Francis, ni Carl y menos a su familia — Pidió preocupado

— ¿Qué? ¿Tiene una familia? — Vanessa miro a su padre

— Claro que la tiene, todos tenemos una — Le respondió mientras sacaba el collar y lo coloco en la mesa

— Valla, no tenía ni idea — Dijo mientras miraba las fotos en el interior

— No quisiera que le pasara algo — Miro a Perry con miedo

— ¿Oye desde cuando te preocupas por tu enemigo? — Con tono de burla pregunto

— ¡No preguntes! — Dijo mientras trataba de esconder su rostro avergonzado

— Esta bien, me voy; mamá me está esperando — Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

— De acuerdo; cuídate — Le recordó a su hija antes de que ella cerrara la puerta

Heinz miro a la persona que dormía plácidamente en el sillón de la sala, estaba tan tranquilo…

Tan callado… como siempre

De verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba hacer para regresarse a la normalidad…

Fin del séptimo capitulo


	8. Capítulo 8: Problemas

Capítulo 8: Problemas

_(Un par de horas después…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Perry el ornitorrinco seguía dormido, tenía un par de ideas pero era probable que ninguno funcionaria, no podía trabajar viendo como dormía en el sillón incomodo…_

_— Perry, levántate — Le dije, en ese momento como zombi se levanto_

_— Te puedes ir a mi cuarto y dormirte allá, no puedo trabajar y verte así — Le dije, en ese momento comenzó a caminar y se fue…_

_Lo seguí, y vi cómo se tiró a la cama como un muerto, abrazo a la almohada con fuerza mientras sonreía, lo cual casi provoca que me desmaye; era demasiado lindo para mis ojos_

_Salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí; suspire profundamente…_

_"¿Qué iba yo hacer con este problema?"_

_Camine hacia mi laboratorio y mire hacia arriba; todo ahora era demasiado grande, me subí con dificultad en la silla, tome el lápiz y comencé a dibujar_

_No me podía concentrar en lo que iba hacer, por una razón desconocida, estaba dibujando el rostro de una persona, con detalle marque cada uno de los rasgos del sujeto_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

_(Algunas horas después… De noche)_

Una persona entro al departamento que estaba totalmente oscuro…

— Papa les traje algo para cenar — Grito Vanessa

Vanessa comenzó a buscar, entonces pensó en el laboratorio, en cuanto llego encontró un ornitorrinco durmiendo sobre una mesa de trabajo

Ella se asomó y vio más de cerca; en la hoja de color azul estaba dibujado varias veces Perry, aunque fuera casi imposible ya que era casi como una fotografía, demasiado exacto

En una parte de la hoja estaba dibujado un reloj con algo escrito al lado pero no se entendía con claridad

Vanessa mejor decidió irse, su padre estaba dormido así que era probable que Perry estuviera igual

Vendría mejor en la mañana, ya que estén despiertos, así que salió del departamento sin hacer ruido, cerrando suavemente la puerta

Fin del octavo capítulo


	9. Capítulo 9: Comunicación

Capítulo 9: Comunicación

_(Al día siguiente)_

— ¿Perry a dónde vas? — Heinz pregunto al verlo dirigirse a la puerta

Simplemente no respondió y salió del departamento

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_Salí del edificio y mire alrededor, todo era tan distinto estando en esta forma, estaba tan distraído que choque con algo o alguien_

_Mire aturdido a un niño de cabello rojo, a un lado un niño de cabello verde; entonces me acorde de ellos, mis dueños_

_— ¿Está bien? — Me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza y me levante del suelo_

_— Me llamo Phineas y él es mi hermano Ferb — Dijo alegre como era su costumbre_

_— ¿Cómo se llama usted? — Ferb me pregunto, yo me quede en silencio_

_"¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿O decirles la verdad?"_

_— Eh, ¿mi nombre? — Pregunte con miedo_

_— Si, el suyo — Respondió Phineas_

_— Mi nombre es Perry — Conteste con temor_

_— ¿Perry? Buen nombre, tenemos un ornitorrinco con ese nombre; ¿No lo has visto? — Pregunto con preocupación_

_Sentí un dolor en el corazón, no podían sufrir por mí, tantas mentiras, tantos secretos, no podía ya con esta agonía de mi conciencia_

_En ese momento me tire al suelo y abrase a los dos chicos; empecé a llorar, ya no era fácil controlarme, no soportaba_

_— Perdónenme — Dije entre mi llanto_

_— Ah, ¿Qué? — Phineas pregunto_

_Me aparte de ellos y agache la cabeza…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Ferb saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a su hermano, ambos sintieron unas extrañas ganas de proteger a ese misterioso ser que sufría

Phineas tomo el pañuelo y seco las lágrimas del rostro del joven…

El joven levanto la cabeza y permaneció con los ojos cerrados… abrió los ojos y miro a ambos hermanos

— ¿Pe… Perry? — Phineas pregunto a ver los ojos color café

Que era al parecer reconocido por su forma de mirar

Fin del noveno capitulo


	10. Capítulo 10: Ayudar

Capítulo 10: Ayudar

_(Punto de vista de Phineas)_

_— ¿Perry? — Pregunte al ver los ojos de color café_

_"¿Era posible?"_

_Mire a mi hermano, sentí su preocupación; volteamos a ver al joven que seguía en el suelo_

_— Perry… — Le comencé a hablar pero no me miro_

_— ¡Perry! ¿Eres tú? — Le pregunte, pero me ignoraba_

_— Perry… ¡Mírame! — Casi gritaba, en ese momento nos miró, vi su rostro de preocupación y tristeza_

_Estaba casi seguro que él creía que estaba molesto, pero eso era imposible; él era un ornitorrinco, bien ahora tal vez no, pero estoy seguro que no es su culpa_

_— Perry ¿De verdad eres tú? — Pregunte_

_El asintió lentamente…_

_Me acerque a él y lo abracé…_

_— Perry… no me importa lo que hagas o lo que nos hayas hecho… — Le dije tratando de calmarlo_

_— Nos alegra que estés bien — Termino de decir mi hermano Ferb_

_De todos modos Perry, era casi un hermano para nosotros, no era igual que Candace, ella es una chica que habla siempre de Jeremy_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

— Perry, ¿Te ayudamos en algo? — Phineas pregunto, Perry negó con horror, él no quería causarles más problemas

— Esta bien; ¿Vienes con nosotros? — Phineas pregunto, Perry se levantó y acompaño al par de hermanos

_(Algunos minutos después…)_

_(En la residencia Flynn–Fletcher)_

— Phineas; Ferb, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Encontraron a Perry? — Pregunto Linda

— Mejor de lo planeado — Respondió Phineas

— Oigan; ustedes dos ¿Dónde está Perry? — Pregunto Candace

Los dos hermanos se vieron entre sí, y luego miraron a Perry; después de un momento volvieron a ver a Candace

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa Perry? — Phineas pregunto con curiosidad

— Porque no hacen nada por buscarlo — Candace respondió

— Ok, Ferb; He ¿Quieren comer algo? —Phineas pregunto

Ambos asintieron y caminaron a la cocina…

— En cuanto terminemos tenemos algo de qué hablar Perry — Ferb le dijo

Perry empezó a ponerse nervioso; ya no quería decepcionar más a sus dueños

Fin del décimo capítulo


	11. Capítulo 11: Descubrir

Capítulo 11: Descubrir

_(Al otro lado de la ciudad…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Me quede solo, en ese momento llego Norm con mi hija Vanessa…_

_— Papa, ya llegamos — Vanessa dijo_

_Me levante de la silla y mire por encima de la mesa de trabajo, en ese momento algo que dijo Norm me asusto_

_— Destruir al ornitorrinco — Norm dijo en ese momento una mano grande aplasto la mesa de trabajo y empecé a correr_

_— Norm ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Dijo alterada mi hija_

_Pero él estaba programado para destruir al ornitorrinco a cualquier costo, en ese momento sentí como algo me aventaba; salí volando solo para chocar con el aparador_

_Sentí un dolor en el brazo, vi que tenía una cortada posiblemente por los vidrios, me dolía demasiado la cabeza_

_— ADN confirmado… Papa — Lo escuche decir antes de desmayarme_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

— Norm ¿Qué hiciste? — Pregunto Vanessa mientras sostenía a un ornitorrinco inconsciente

— Lo siento hermana… papa me programo para eso — Dijo con tristeza el robot

— ¿Dónde está Perry? — Pregunto Vanessa

_(En ese momento…)_

Phineas se quedó en silencio y después miro algo molesto

_(De regreso con Vanessa…)_

— Bien no está aquí; es probable que salió — Dijo Norm

— Mientras tanto dejare a papa en el cuarto — Dijo mientras se iba

Vanessa dejo al ornitorrinco en la cama; en ello una puerta abierta llamo su atención

Ella entro a la habitación, lo primero que vio fueron varios vidrios rotos, después hayo algo en el suelo, lo levanto y era una foto

Una fotografía de Perry; estaba tan feliz, sonriente y su mirada era única

— ¿Desde cuándo papa tiene una foto de Perry? — Dijo mientras veía a lo lejos a su padre que ahora era un ornitorrinco

_"¿Acaso era posible?"_

Fin del onceavo capítulo


	12. Capítulo 12: Amor de hermanos

Capítulo 12: Amor de hermanos

_(En la residencia Flynn–Fletcher)_

Phineas miro a Perry; los tres tenían hambre, lo único que hacían linda y Lawrence era verlos, Candace miraba a los tres comer

_(Unos minutos después…)_

Los tres estaban en el sillón; Perry tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Phineas; Los dos hermanos miraban descansar a su casi hermano

— Phineas ¿Esto crees lo que presentías? — Ferb le pregunto

— Que dices Ferb, como iba a presentir algo así — Phineas respondió

— Es que eres demasiado unido a él, por eso lo digo — Ferb dijo

— Tal vez, pero… Quería preguntarle lo que hacía cuando desaparece — Phineas dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Perry

— Phineas, si no los dijo antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? — Ferb le pregunto

— No lo sé, quizá puede confiar en nosotros — Dijo tristemente

— Ah Phineas, no le preguntes; puede ser muy secreto o privado — Ferb le respondió

— ¿Pero no tienes curiosidad? — Phineas trato de convencerlo

— ¡No! — Ferb le contesto

— Ok Ferb tu ganas, no preguntare nada, pero sería intere… —Phineas dijo

— ¡Phineas! — Ferb lo interrumpió

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— Dime porque lo hizo — Vanessa pregunto enojada

— No puedo revelar la verdad lo siento — Norm respondió

— Pero tengo derecho — Vanessa se defendió

— Eso no lo dijo el — Dijo dándole la espalda

— ¿Pero porque no? — Vanessa pregunto

— Porque él dijo que no lo dijera — Norm tratando de evitar el tema

— Eso merezco saberlo — Vanessa quería la respuesta

— Es imposible, no hablare — Empezó a alejarse

— Dímelo ya — Vanessa exigió

— Que no lo hare — Norm se defendió

— ¡Basta ya! — Una voz grito en la puerta del cuarto

— Vanessa quieres saber la verdad… — Heinz pregunto

La joven asintió con la cabeza

— De acuerdo… Te diré la verdad — Dijo Heinz mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Fin del doceavo capítulo


	13. Capítulo 13: Revelar

Capítulo 13: Revelar

_(5 minutos después…)_

— Bien ¿Qué quieres saber? — Heinz pregunto

— Porque te convertiste en ornitorrinco — Vanessa respondió

— ¿Me creerías que lo hice para hallar sus debilidades? — Pregunto Heinz algo preocupado

— Tienes un marco con la foto de Perry — Contesto Vanessa mientras mostraba la fotografía

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Pregunto mientras le arrebataba la foto de las manos

— Eso no importa dime la verdad – Exigió Vanessa

— ¿La… verdad? — Pregunto con miedo

— ¡Sí! — Grito Vanessa mientras golpeaba la mesa

— La verdad es que yo… — Dijo Heinz

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— Ferb ¿No crees que está muy frio? — Ferb toco el rostro de Perry, su hermano tenía razón

— Llevémoslo al cuarto — Dijo Ferb mientras agarraba las piernas

— De acuerdo — Respondió Phineas mientras sujetaba los brazos

— Phineas y Ferb ¿A dónde van ustedes dos? — Candace pregunto

— Arriba; tenemos que evitar que muera — Phineas contesto

— Phineas por favor; no hagan sus locuras por un día — Pidió Candace

— ¿Pero tiene que ser hoy? — Pregunto algo triste

— Si Phineas — Candace termino de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón a vigilar a sus hermanos

Los dos hermanos la miraban desde arriba

— Ferb si no nos deja hacer nada… ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? — Phineas pregunto preocupado

Si ella no los dejaba intentar algo ¿Qué es lo que iban hacer para salvar la vida de su querido "hermano"?

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras; dejaron a Perry en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta; se sentaron en el suelo afuera del cuarto

Phineas se recostó en el hombro de su hermano

— Ferb ¿Qué vamos hacer? — Pregunto Phineas entre lágrimas

— No tengo la menor idea — Ferb respondió con tristeza

_(En el otro lado de la ciudad…)_

— Papa ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto Vanessa

Heinz toco su cabeza y miro a su hija; sentía una extraña sensación, una de peligro, miro a su alrededor y saco el collar de Perry

Miro las fotos en el interior; en ese momento como si algo se apoderara de él, empezó a correr afuera del departamento

Algo malo le pasaba a Perry…

Tenía que encontrarlo…

Su hija corría detrás de el

Fin del treceavo capítulo


	14. Capítulo 14: Salvar parte: 1

Capítulo 14: Salvar parte: 1

_(15 minutos después…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_No me sentía bien; empecé a correr sin sentido, voltee hacia atrás y vi que mi hija me seguía_

_Estaba llegando a la calle donde vivían; agarre el collar de Perry mientras seguía corriendo:_

_— Tocar la puerta; tócala — Grite con desesperación al collar_

_Mi hija se veía cansada; creo que ella no acostumbra correr media ciudad…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

La puerta sonó en la casa… Candace que estaba más cerca se levantó y abrió la puerta

— ¿Hola? — Pregunto ella

En eso algo le paso entre las piernas y se dirigió a la cocina; en ello llego Vanessa

— Hola Vanessa — Saludo Candace

— Eh… hola ¿Están tus hermanos? — Pregunto Vanessa mientras veía al ornitorrinco dentro de la casa

— Oh si… ¡Phineas y Ferb! Les hablan — Los llamo su hermana

Los chicos bajaban lentamente las escaleras y las miraban al mismo tiempo… Ferb se quedó fascinado al ver a Vanessa

El ornitorrinco violeta comenzó a subir lentamente; viendo al par de hermanos

— Ferb por favor — Phineas pidió

— Ah Phineas el amor no tiene edad, tamaño ni forma — Respondió Ferb en su defensa

Heinz se quedó atónito al oír lo último y giro a verlos

— Ah hermano — Phineas dijo con algo de burla mientras se dirigían a la puerta

El ornitorrinco siguió subiendo las escaleras y vio varios cuartos

Entro en el primero; pero era de Candace; siguió con el segundo pero era el de sus padres; el último tenía que ser

Se levantó en dos patas y suspiro… Y abrió la puerta

Fin del catorceavo capítulo


	15. Capítulo 15: Salvar parte: 2

Capítulo 15: Salvar parte: 2

El ornitorrinco abrió la puerta y miro a la persona que permanecía recostada en la cama; cerró lentamente la puerta

Llego a la cama y se subió en ella; toco el rostro del joven, estaba tan frio; el… él estaba muriendo, enseguida se quitó algo de la muñeca

Se lo puso a Perry y simplemente mantuvo su mano en la cara de él…

_(Unos segundos después…)_

Heinz mantenía agarrada la mano de su enemigo…

Perry se despertó pero no podía abrir los ojos, sintió una mano que presionaba la suya, e hizo lo mismo

El ornitorrinco lo miro directamente mientras Perry hacia lo mismo…

Ninguno de los dos pudo resistir y el uno se abalanzó contra el otro mientras se abrazaban

— Perry el ornitorrinco estas vivó — Heinz susurro en el oído de Perry

— Perry, por favor descansa — Pidió amablemente

Perry asintió y se recostó; después de un momento se quedó dormido; Heinz miraba desde el suelo la tranquila respiración de su querido enemigo

Se sentía tan cansado que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido también…

_(En la sala de la casa)_

— Bien ya me voy — Se despidió amablemente Vanessa; mientras caminaba a la puerta se puso a recordar lo que le dijo su papa

_(Flashback)_

_— Papa ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto Vanessa algo agitada_

_— A salvar a Perry — Respondió Heinz_

_— ¿Y qué hago yo? — Cuestiono Vanessa_

_— Distraerlos — Contesto mientras cruzaban la penúltima calle_

_— ¿Y que hay contigo? — Vanessa pregunto_

_— Si no salgo en 10 minutos, sales de allí — Ordeno su padre_

_— Entendido señor — Contesto Vanessa; en ello se encontró con Candace_

_(Fin del flashback)_

—Te sientes bien Vanessa? — Pregunto Phineas

— Oh sí, es que me estaba acordando de algo — Respondió Vanessa algo nerviosa

— De acuerdo, ya nos vamos también nosotros — Phineas respondió mientras jalaba a Ferb y ambos subían las escaleras

Vanesa se fue; Candace regreso al sillón y todo volvió a como estaba hace menos de 15 minutos

— Bien hermano, nuestra hermana no nos deja hacer nada — Phineas triste dijo

Ambos entraron al cuarto; Phineas lo primero que diviso fue a Perry el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y lo segundo fue a un ornitorrinco en el suelo, a un lado de la cama

— Ferb ¿Había un ornitorrinco antes de irnos? — Phineas pregunto

En eso el hermano miro al piso y lo vio

— No, qué extraño — Ferb respondió

— ¿Oye y si ese es el motivo por el que desaparece? — Pregunto Phineas emocionado

El ornitorrinco violeta se despertó y miro a los dos chicos

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Ferb pregunto

— ¿Qué tal si está enamorado? — Phineas pregunto sonriente

Heinz se quedó paralizado, sus ojos se desenfocaron, y un rubor ocupo su cara

— Tal vez, vámonos tenemos que irnos, Perry ya está mejor y está dormido; el otro ornitorrinco también… así que no hay motivo para quedarnos — Phineas dijo mientras empujaba a Ferb afuera

Salieron del cuarto los dos chicos tranquilos y alucinados; Heinz se sentó, mantenía los brazos colgados a los lados; miro a Perry

— Ah que hermoso seria que fuera así — Suspiro mientras lo decía

Fin del quinceavo capítulo


	16. Capítulo 16: Regalo parte: 1

Capítulo 16: Regalo parte: 1

_(Al día siguiente…)_

— ¿Perry te sientes bien? — Pregunto Heinz

Vanessa lo mantenía agarrado para evitar que se cayera, lo llevo al sofá y lo recostó

— Bien Perry el ornitorrinco, mírame por favor — Le pidió mientras sostenía su cara

Perry abrió sus ojos y miro al ornitorrinco violeta, Heinz se acercó más y lo miro profundamente, con delicadeza, con cariño

— Ejem; siento interrumpirlos pero tengo que irme — Vanessa dijo

Heinz se apartó y fue a la mesa, tomo una nota y se la dio a su hija…

— Ve a la tienda y tráeme esto — Pidió mientras entregaba la nota

— ¿Y que es todo esto? — La joven pregunto

— Es para intentar regresar a la normalidad — Dijo mientras se alejaba y un rubor aparecía en su cara

Vanessa salió con Norm del departamento y los dos volvieron a quedarse solos

— Eh… Perry el ornitorrinco, tengo que darte algo — Dijo Heinz

Perry se levantó y se quedó sentado en el sillón mirando algo raro a su enemigo

— Eh… lo que te quiero dar está en el cuarto — Dijo el ornitorrinco violeta

El agente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto; en la cama había una caja con un moño, Perry volteo a verlo desde afuera con una mirada que decía

_"Que es esto"_

— Ah… bueno verás… — Empezó a hablar Heinz

— Bien; a mí me dijeron que yo tendría un enemigo hace varios años; yo le quería regalar algo, así que hice algo y lo guarde en esa caja… — Dijo señalando la caja

— Después me di cuenta que eras… eras tú, escondí eso muy bien y lo olvide; ayer lo encontré otra vez y pensé en ti… así que lo puedes utilizar — Heinz pidió y su enemigo lo vio con cara de loco

— Por favor Perry… yo no puedo utilizar eso, creo que se te vería mejor a ti — Heinz lo miro con un rostro suplicante

El agente suspiro y asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el

El científico se quedó afuera con nerviosismo y el agente se sentó en la cama mientras miraba el objeto que permanecía a un lado suyo

Perry aun preocupado de que fuera una trampa… lo abrió

El joven se quedó impactado con lo que se hallaba en el interior de la caja

Fin del dieciseisavo capítulo


	17. Capítulo 17: Regalo parte: 2

Capítulo 17: Regalo parte: 2

Perry saco lo que se hallaba adentro; era un sombrero de color marrón, también era una gabardina de color café y una bufanda de color naranja

El agente saco lo primero y se lo puso; extrañamente le quedo bien

Después saco la gabardina, se la puso con cuidado y le quedo aún mejor; aunque no se dio cuenta de lo que había en la bolsa

Se puso la bufanda y la enredo alrededor de su cuello; pero nunca noto la cosa que faltaba en el

Entro en el baño y se miró en el espejo; de pronto se dio cuenta que Phineas y Ferb, ni nadie de su familia podía verlo así; al menos no así

Se puso a pensar que ahora sospecharían lo que hacía cuando desaparecía

— Bien… me veo muy bien — Se dijo así mismo

— De acuerdo Doofenshmirtz no puede saber que hablo — Dijo entes de salir del baño

Se sentó a la cama y miro el reloj que el Dr.: Heinz Doofenshmirtz le puso

— Me pregunto para que será — Dijo mientras presionaba un botón

La pantalla del reloj se ilumino y apareció una lista de codas a elegir: Llamadas, posición y entre varias cosas; incluso la hora

Perry sonrió; este regalo no es tan malo como los otros dijo mientas recordaba todos los fracasos del científico al intentar darle un regalo digno

_(Mientras tanto afuera…)_

El ornitorrinco color violeta caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado…

_"¿Por qué tardaba tanto?"_

Se dirigió a su laboratorio y saco un juego de ropa de su tamaño actual, se miró en un espejo de piso

_"No me veo tan mal"_

Él se contempló así mismo, después de un momento decidió bajar y continuar esperando a Perry que saliera

En ese momento un joven salió del cuarto…

Se veía demasiado bien; Heinz se quedó inmovilizado y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro… Perry se le acercó a ver de cerca al doctor

Los ojos del científico se enfocaban hacia el centro…

Perry comenzó a preocuparse, toco con un dedo el pico del médico; en ello el cayó al suelo

Enseguida un terror lo abarco pero desapareció solo por inquietud al ver una sonrisa tonta que ocupo el rostro de su enemigo

— Ah… es tan lindo — El ornitorrinco violeta suspiro mientras lo decía

Simplemente se quedó mirándolo como un extraño…

_"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa?" _Pensó Perry al verlo

Fin del diecisieteavo capítulo


	18. Capítulo 18: Dormir

Capítulo 18: Dormir

_(Algunas horas después…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Estaba sentado en una silla; no a lo lejos se encontraba descansando mi enemigo; me alegraba que estuviera más tranquilo después del susto que le di_

_Yo también lo estaba; después de haber salido de la casa de Perry…_

_(Flashback)_

_Heinz llamo a su hija; Perry seguía durmiendo…_

_— Hija ven rápido — Pidió desesperado_

_— Ok ¿Pero qué te pasa? — Pregunto la otra voz_

_— Tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible — Casi gritaba_

_— Voy para allá — Dijo la otra voz antes de colgar_

_— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Despierta! — Grito el ornitorrinco violeta_

_El agente se despertó alarmado, al ver todo en calma, volteo a ver a su enemigo con rabia_

_— No me mires así; te ves horrible haciéndolo ¿Sabes? — Heinz pregunto sabiendo de sobra que no le contestaría; además de pensar lo contrario_

_Heinz abrió la puerta y ambos miraron a los lados y se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie_

_Bajaron las escaleras; pero no tenían que preocuparse Phineas y Ferb estaban afuera, en el jardín con sus amigos; Candace tratando de traer a su mama a casa y mostrar lo que habían hecho_

_Abrieron la puerta de enfrente y salieron sin hacer ruido, caminaron al frene…_

_En ello llego Vanessa manejando la camioneta de su padre_

_— Oh Vanessa ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar? — Asombrado pregunto Heinz_

_— Todavía no aprendo, Norm es el conduce — Dijo señalando la camioneta_

_— Hola señor — Dijo Norm_

_— Esta bien — Heinz grito mientras ambos subían a la camioneta_

_— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — Grito Heinz mientras su hija pisaba el acelerador_

_(Fin del flashback)_

_— Eso sí que fue extraño — Dije mientras miraba los planos_

_Me distraje mientras miraba el rostro sonriente de mi enemigo, me atravesó el corazón y me sentí algo nervioso_

_"¿De qué se estará riendo?"_

_Espero que no sea de mí; me gustaría saber que le importo, me recosté en la mesa mientras pensaba en algo preocupante_

_"¿Qué pasaría si no salía algo bien?"_

_"¿Qué pasaría si nunca volvemos a cambiar?"_

_"¿Qué pasaría si algo terrible pasa?"_

_"¿Qué pasaría si yo cometía un error?"_

_Ya eran suficientes con estos, no quería cometer otro más; como el de poner en peligro mi vida y la del ser del que me enamore perdidamente, me cegué de amor e hice una tontería_

_Una tontería que nos ha puesto en peligro a ambos_

_"¿Qué iba yo hacer si no le decía lo que sentía?"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del dieciochoavo capitulo


	19. Capítulo 19: Descansar

Capítulo 19: Descansar

_(Algunos minutos después…)_

— Papa ya llegamos — Dijo Vanessa mientras cerraba la puerta

Vanessa camino al laboratorio y encontró a su padre dormido sobre la mesa; miro la hoja de color azul que decía…

_"Término final: Definitivamente el cambio de forma ha provocado un cansancio inevitable…"_

Se podía ver que estaba escrito totalmente chueco y al final tenía un rayón largo, en el suelo había un lápiz caído

— Bien mejor me voy, dejare esto aquí — Dijo mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa y salía del laboratorio

— ¿Oye donde esta papa? — Pregunto Norm

— Esta dormido — Respondió mientras salía del departamento

— Le dices que vuelvo mañana — Dijo Vanessa antes de cerrar la puerta

Norm se quedó solo mientras recordaba algo que no debía decir

_(Flashback)_

_— Norm ¿Tienes el LC? — Heinz pregunto_

_— Si señor — Norm respondió mientras entregaba el liquido_

_— Señor, perdone que pegunte pero… ¿Por qué quiere hacer esto? — Norm pregunto_

_— ¿Prometes no decirlo? — Heinz miro a Norm_

_— Por supuesto — Respondió Norm_

_— La verdad es que yo… — Heinz empezó a decir_

_En ello alguien toco la puerta, Heinz se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrar a su enemigo completamente mojado_

_— ¿Perry el ornitorrinco estás loco? — Heinz grito y salió corriendo por una cobija_

_El ornitorrinco tosía y estornudaba sin parar; Heinz puso la cobija sobre el cuerpo de Perry y lo levanto; en menos de un minuto se había quedado dormido en sus brazos_

_ — Ves; esto es de lo que hablo — Dijo tristemente mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro_

_— Por favor no llore; nadie nos dice a quién vamos a amar — Dijo Norm tratando de dar un consuelo_

_(Fin del flashback)_

El robot se sentó y se quedó mirando la televisión…

Espero a que todo volviera empezar mañana en la mañana

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— Oye Ferb ¿Por qué dios le dio el don a Perry de desaparecer? — Pregunto Phineas al ver la cama vacía

— No tengo idea — Ferb respondió

— Oye ahora estas más comunicativo — Phineas dijo sorprendido

— Si… así es — Contesto Ferb orgulloso

Fin del diecinueveavo capítulo


	20. Capítulo 20: Miedo

Capítulo 20: Miedo

— Oye ¿y Perry? — Phineas pregunto al ver la cama vacía

— Tal vez se fueron… juntos — Señalo al lugar donde había estado el otro ornitorrinco

— Oh… eso sería genial — Phineas dijo antes de acostarse en su cama

— ¿Crees que los volvamos a ver? — Phineas pregunto mientras su hermano se acostaba

— Eso espero, eso espero — Ferb dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

— Ojala Perry vuelva — Phineas dijo antes de quedarse dormido

_(En ese momento…)_

Perry se despertó y miro a su alrededor; todo estaba tan oscuro y hacia un frio inexplicable, sintió un cansancio repentino

Se encamino al refrigerador y busco algo que comer, en ello vio un chocolate… los ojos de Perry brillaron

Heinz se despertó y busco a Perry… al no encontrarlo se preocupó, se dirigió a la cocina y vio una silueta familiar

— Perry ¿Qué estás haciendo? — En eso Perry giro

Heinz diviso un chocolate en las manos de Perry y como trataba de comérselo

— Perry ¡No! el chocolate es malo para ti — Heinz grito al ver cómo le dio una mordida al dulce

El dulce cayó de su mano; se quedó paralizado

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Me quede quieto, Perry no se movía y eso me preocupo…Había leído algo de eso en un libro; de los altos contenidos de azúcar para el ornitorrinco_

_Decía que era mortal, y si eso pasaba podía ser fatal…_

_Olvidaría quien era y enloquecería_

_Me quede mirando a mi enemigo, mi temor crecía, sus ojos…_

_Mire a ellos y no había ningún color, eran negros, igual que la noche_

_Perry entrecerró los ojos y se me quedo mirando_

_En ello se abalanzo contra mí y me ataco_

_— Perry cálmate — Grite con pánico_

_Trate de alejarlo de mí, pero era inútil; él era demasiado grande y yo demasiado pequeño, trate de calmarme y mire con terror sus ojos_

_"¿Qué iba a hacer?"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del veinteavo capítulo


	21. Capítulo 21: Terror

Capítulo 21: Terror

Heinz miro con terror al agente; en eso Perry lo golpeo y lo saco volando, se estrelló contra la pared aturdiéndolo completamente

Después se enfocó y miro a su enemigo, traía un cuchillo en la mano; el miedo creció más, el agente trato de enterrar el cuchillo en el ornitorrinco

Pero Heinz tomo la mano mientras trataba de apartar el arma de él, pero fue inútil mientras Perry paso la navaja por el estómago del científico

El ornitorrinco grito de dolor y se acurruco tratando de evitar el malestar

Perry gruño mientras mantenía una mirada de venganza…

El ornitorrinco violeta empezó a temblar, si ya le había hecho esa herida podía acabar de matarlo, una lagrima recorrió su cara

Perry se quedó inmóvil y el cuchillo cayo de su mano, Heinz levanto la mirada para observar lo que sucedía

Simplemente el brillo oscuro volvió pero peor…

El ornitorrinco comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, sin embargo alguien lo seguía

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Seguí corriendo, las patas me dolían y las mire un momento, estaba a formarse heridas en ellas; trate de respirar, pero escuche pisadas_

_Pisadas aterradoras, era cierto, las cosas con azúcar lo enloquecieron y me ataco, mire mi abdomen, tenía una cortada en la camisa que llegaba a mi piel_

_Un líquido rojo salía de mí, el dolor se había hecho insoportable, me senté en el suelo y me recosté mientras ese sonido se hacía más fuerte y me ponía más nervioso e inquieto_

_"¿Qué iba a hacer?"_

_Perry me mataría; estaba claro, no podía soportar algo así, ¡No!, dejaría que cualquiera me matara pero él no; ¡Jamás!_

_Sentí un dolor en el corazón, un sentimiento de culpa, Perry estaba mal por mí, mi culpa, agarre mi cabeza; me estaba mareando_

_El golpe que me dio me lastimo y me seguía aturdido_

_Mire hacia atrás; no había nadie_

_En ello recordé las trampas, lo podían detenerlo_

_Seguía siendo malo; peor que la comida del restaurante que fui el año pasado, ay qué asco, recuerdo que esa comida me provoco un dolor en el estómago_

_En ello recordé lo que tenía que hacer_

_En ese momento Perry se aventó contra mí, mire alrededor_

_"Tenía que ser ahora"_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del veintiunavo capítulo


	22. Capítulo 22: Calma

Capítulo 22: Calma

_(Algunas horas más tarde…)_

Vanessa entro lentamente al departamento y miro a su alrededor; todo estaba tirado, la joven empezó a inquietarse y se dirigió al laboratorio

Había en el suelo huellas de color rojo, siguió caminando y encontró a Perry dormido abrazando a una bola de pelo violeta

Vanessa sonrió pero una pregunta paso por su mente

"¿Qué había ocurrido?"

_(Unas horas antes…)_

Heinz retrocedió más y consiguió activar una trampa; cuatro anillos le agarraron las manos y las piernas

Enseguida trato de soltarse; el ornitorrinco violeta se acercó a su enemigo

— ¡Perry! ¡Cálmate! — Dijo Heinz mientras se acercaba a Perry

Perry dirigió su mirada a Heinz, lo miro con odio y rabia, el ornitorrinco se estremeció

— Perry… por favor tranquilízate — Dijo antes de acercarse

Empezó a hundir su cara en el cuello del agente; Perry se quedó inmóvil al tacto, un rubor apareció en el rostro del ornitorrinco

Perry miraba al techo; en eso sus ojos se iluminaron y una luz blanca brillo por un momento, sus ojos volvieron a ser de color café, giro su cabeza y miro a Heinz

Perry lo miro preguntando si lo podía dejar ir

— Lo siento Perry, no puedo soltarte, es peligroso — El ornitorrinco suspiro y se recostó a un lado de Perry

Pasaron unos minutos, Heinz seguía intranquilo

Perry no hacia ningún ruido, giro la cabeza y vio a Perry dormido; suspiro de alivio mientras se acercaba mas

En ello tomo al ornitorrinco y lo abrazo con fuerza, Heinz se avergonzó mientras Perry pasaba su cara por su enemigo

Después de un momento se tranquilizó, dejándose llevar por el repentino cariño que sentía…

Sin embargo paso algo que jamás esperaría…

Perry acerco más al ornitorrinco y le dio un beso en la cabeza; en cambio Heinz se moría de vergüenza por fuera y por dentro no sabía si eso era en un sentido lindo

El ornitorrinco podía jurar que se convirtió en agua; ni se podía mover y menos sentir lo que pasaba…

En ello cerro los ojos y suspiro sutilmente; se había convertido agradable sentir a Perry tan cerca de él, sonrió mientras se quedaba dormido

Fin del veintidosavo capítulo


	23. Capítulo 23: Confesar parte: 1

Capítulo 23: Confesar parte: 1

_(En el presente…)_

El ornitorrinco violeta se levantó sin ni siquiera ver a su hija; se encamino a su laboratorio mientras su hija lo miraba de seca y lo seguía

El ornitorrinco se dirigió a una mesa y saco una taza; después una jarra con un contenido negro y lo sirvió en la taza

Bebió rápidamente el café y empezó a temblar; al estar demasiado fuerte

— Papa… — Vanessa dijo tratando de llamar la atención

El ornitorrinco volteo; se veía fatal, sus ojos estaban llorosos, una cortada atravesaba su pecho, su pelo estaba desordenado

Vanessa se quedó impactada…

— Papa ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunto asustada

— Ah nada importante — Respondió fríamente tratando de no recordar

— ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Mírate nada más! — Intentando que entendiera

Pero el simplemente le ignoro, camino hacia el sillón y se sentó en él, su hija fue por algo al baño

_(En ese momento…)_

— Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunto Isabella

— Nada, Perry no ha llegado — Dijo Phineas tristemente

— Te dije que no te metas en la privacidad de los demás —Le recordó Ferb

— Ya lo sé, ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas? — Pregunto algo molesto Phineas

— Porque el escapo por eso — Respondió en defensa

_(En ese momento…)_

Perry se despertó por culpa de varios gritos que al parecer provenían de la sala, él se levantó y empezó a caminar a ella

Se sentía tan débil al parecer sin razón alguna, en ello escucho la voz de Vanessa y la de Heinz…

— ¡Basta! — Grito desesperado el científico

— No te muevas — Dijo Vanessa tratando de agarrarlo

Decidió no salir y escuchar lo que pasaba…

— Me dice lo que paso — Pidió tranquilamente Vanessa

— ¡No! — Gruño molesto evitando la pregunta

El ornitorrinco se levantó y comenzó a alejarse; pero Vanessa lo tomo de la mano

— Dime ¿Quién te hizo esto? — Exigió furiosamente

— ¡No! — Dijo molesto

— ¡Dímelo ya! — Grito molesta Vanessa mientras agarraba al ornitorrinco de los brazos

Perry se asomó y miro como la extraña escena ocurría ante sus ojos

— ¡Fue Perry! — Grito Heinz

Fin del veintitresavo capítulo


	24. Capítulo 24: Confesar parte: 2

Capítulo 24: Confesar parte: 2

— ¡Fue Perry! — Respondió con desesperación

Perry se quedó quieto; no podía creer lo que decían, era imposible, no recordaba nada y no pudo ser el

_"¿O sí?"_

Se sintió tan cansado y no pudo evitar caer al suelo…

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Vanessa pregunto

— No tengo idea — Dijo el ornitorrinco de color violeta

Él se soltó y comenzaba a caminar cuando encontró a su enemigo en el piso; en ese momento casi se tira de cabeza; se acercó a Perry

— Enserio ¿Yo te hice eso? — Pregunto Perry mientras trataba de evitar de desmayarse

El ornitorrinco se sorprendió a la pregunta, en ello se dio cuenta que el no recuerda y se limitó a afirmar su pregunta… Perry se tiró completamente al suelo mientras respiraba lentamente

Vanessa vio la preocupación de su padre; pero no tenía miedo y se volvió a acercar a él; se tiró boca abajo en el pecho de Perry

La joven se dio cuenta como se calmaba mientras trataba de agarrar su mano, le quito el reloj que no hace algunos días le había regalado y se alejó con cuidado

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — Pregunto la joven

— Tengo que evitar que enloquezca ¿No? — Respondió fríamente causando el miedo de la hija

— Bien ¿Pero qué harás? — Pregunto con gran interés Vanessa

— No tengo la menor idea — Contesto mientras se sentaba en la mesa

— ¿Y que provoco eso? — Vanessa pregunto mientras se acercaba

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? — Dudoso a responder la pregunta cuestiono

— Por que que tal si le doy algo o provoco que suceda —Empezando a manipular a su padre

El ornitorrinco violeta empezó a crear una escena en su mente de lo que pasaría y el resultado que tendría; una palabra lo describía… Fatal

— Esta bien, está bien te diré — Dijo tratando de olvidar la idea fatal

— Bien… dime — Pidió Vanessa amablemente

— Es el azúcar; ahora mismo me di cuenta que sigue igual que ayer — Dijo tristemente mientras tocaba su cabeza

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestiono insegura su hija

— Sus ojos Vanessa; los ojos eran negros — Dijo mientras abría los ojos

— Pero Perry tiene ojos cafés — dijo con sorpresa la chica

— Así es; dulces ojos color café y una hermosa sonrisa blanca — dijo Heinz soñadoramente

— ¿Qué? — Vanessa pregunto

— ¡Nada! — respondió avergonzado al ver que estaba lleno algo lejos

— ¿Me ayudas? — Pregunto entrando a otro tema

— Por supuesto — Dijo entes de sentarse a un lado de su padre

— Bien… hay mucho que hacer — Dijo mientras sonreía el ornitorrinco violeta

Fin del veinticuatroavo capítulo


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Dónde está Perry? Parte: 1

Capítulo 25: ¿Dónde está Perry? Parte: 1

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad; todo parecía en calma, pero algo faltaba; Vanessa y Norm no estaban, el ornitorrinco violeta se levantó del sillón y se encamino al refrigerador

Heinz camino a la habitación para levantar a Perry; en cuanto entro no había nadie

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Encontré el cuarto vacío, no había nadie, la cama estaba tendida y ni un rastro de Perry o a donde fue; porque dios le dio el poder de desaparecer tan fácilmente_

_Comencé a comerme lo que había traído conmigo; mientras subía a la cama; Perry estaba mejor pero lo que tuve que hacer fue doloroso para el…_

_Por una misteriosa razón sentí su dolor; casi como si estuviéramos unidos_

_"Tal vez fue a ver a su familia"_

_(Flashback)_

_Heinz abrió el reloj y comenzó a hacer las modificaciones necesarias para devolver a la normalidad a su "rival"; Vanessa le leía en voz alta las indicaciones_

_Perry cayó en un estado de inconciencia en lo que ellos cambiaban y agregaban partes al reloj, estaba demasiado mal; la preocupación del científico se hizo real…_

_Perry moriría si no terminaban los cambios, su respiración se hacía más complicada y esto alteraba más a Heinz_

_(Un par de minutos después…)_

_Heinz corrió en dirección a Perry y le coloco el reloj en la muñeca…_

_Los ojos del agente se volvieron blancos en totalidad y se retorció en agonía profunda mientras cambiaban de color, Heinz corrió hacia su hija y comenzó a empujarla diciendo en silencio que se aleje_

_Heinz sintió un dolor en el pecho y se sentía desmayar pero pudo controlarse mientras esperaba impacientemente el resultado_

_No tardo tanto en cambiar, estaba en una posición sentada con la mirada al suelo, levanto la cabeza y miro a su enemigo con una mirada débil_

_Al verlo sus ojos brillaron de blanco por un segundo y se volvieron cafés…_

_Enseguida cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar forzadamente, Heinz se sintió desmayar de alivio…_

_(Fin del flashback)_

_Me desperté en una cama suave; tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, creo que no soportaría que algo le pase y si era provocado por mí… definitivamente muero por la culpa_

_Tenía que arreglar mi daño, mi error…_

_Tenía que salvarme, salvarlos a los demás…_

_Salvar al ser que amo_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del veinticincoavo capítulo


	26. Capítulo 26: ¿Dónde está Perry? Parte: 2

Capítulo 26: ¿Dónde está Perry? Parte: 2

_(En ese momento…)_

Phineas estaba sentado al lado de su hermano Ferb, Candace miraba por la ventana vigilándolos, Isabella estaba mirando al par de hermanos que no se movían…

_(Punto de vista de Phineas)_

_Estábamos demasiado deprimidos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, en ello mire la cerca, una persona me miraba fijamente, se asomó más y revelo un cabello verde azulado y unos ojos cafés_

_En eso se agacho y abrió la puerta…_

_— ¡Perry! — Suspire feliz mientras me levantaba y corría a el_

_Lo abrace con fuerza, sonreí fuertemente, pero seguía igual que hace algunos días lo cual me dio a entender que no ha arreglado ese problema_

_Ferb se acercó a mí mientras trataba de alejarme de él; pero no lo iba a conseguir, no lo quería dejar ir, no lo había visto en días y quería que se quedara_

_Me aparte de Perry, él se agacho estando a mi altura; acaricie su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro_

_Me di cuenta cómo iba vestido, era tan inusual, casi parecía que se estaba ocultando de algo o alguien, sus ojos expresaban miedo y eso me preocupo_

_Gire y me di cuenta que tenía la atención de todos, Isabella me miraba junto con mi hermano y Candace nos observaba por la puerta de cristal_

_— Eh, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le pregunte al chico que me miraba nervioso_

_Simplemente permaneció callado y en ese momento me jalo sacándome del patio, me agarro y comenzó a correr conmigo_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

— Perry ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto Phineas

Simplemente no le contesto y siguió corriendo, Phineas se empezó a aburrir y se durmió…

_(Mientras tanto en el patio…)_

Candace gritaba histérica de cómo se habían llevado a su hermano, Isabella estaba preocupada y Ferb permanecía tranquilo

Ferb saco algo parecido a un control; que hizo un rastreo…

— Oye Ferb ¿Qué es eso? — Isabella pregunto tiernamente

— Un rastreador para encontrar a Perry — Respondió mientras salía del patio

Isabella lo siguió e iniciaron caminando por la ciudad…

_(En ese instante…)_

— Perry ¿A quién traes allí? — Pregunto el ornitorrinco violeta

El agente se limitó a encoger los hombros

— ¿Ese no es uno de tus dueños? — Pregunto al ver al joven de cabello rojo

Perry asintió con la cabeza mientras recostaba al niño en el sillón; él estaba seguro que podía ayudar a su enemigo a salir de este problema más rápido

Sus dueños eran muy lisos y estaba seguro que podía confiar en ellos, por una vez en su joven vida, por una vez trataría de no decepcionarlos con sus engaños…

Fin del veintiseisavo capítulo


	27. Capítulo 27: Localizar

Capítulo 27: Localizar

_(Mientras tanto… en las calles de la ciudad)_

Un chico de pelo verde caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Danville, mientras una niña lo seguía de cerca, el joven llevaba un control que él había construido días atrás…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Phineas comenzó a despertar y miro a su alrededor, no se encontraba nadie, se levantó y vio a un ornitorrinco violeta recostado en el suelo, este lo miraba fijamente

— Oye ornitorrinco ¿Hay alguien más aquí? — Pregunto Phineas mirando alrededor

— No, solo tú y yo — Respondió con calma

— Hey ¿Tu hablaste? — Pregunto curioso mientras miraba asombrado

— Si, pero no te asustes, deberías tenerle miedo a Perry — Dijo mientras se levantaba el ornitorrinco

— ¿Por qué? — Phineas pregunto dudoso

— Por el azúcar, dime ¿Traes algo azucarado? — Pidió casi en desesperación

Phineas negó con la cabeza mientras el ornitorrinco lo llevaba al laboratorio…

_(Con Vanessa…)_

— Perry ¿Por qué estás inquieto? — Pregunto mientras se acercaba a el

— ¿Prometes no decirlo? — Cuestiono temeroso

— Lo prometo — Respondió Vanessa

— Es que… — Empezó a decir

— Allí esta — Dijo una voz joven

Ambos voltearon y vieron a dos niños, uno de cabello verde y una chica de cabello negro… esta se aventó contra él y lo tiro al piso

Vanessa y el chico se quedaron viendo a Isabella…

— Hola Vanessa — Dijo Ferb

— Hola — Le contesto la chica

— Ferb… — Dijo Perry tratando de llamar la atención del chico

— Dime donde esta Phineas — Exigió Isabella

— ¿Por qué no me la quitas de encima? — Pregunto algo disgustado

_(En ese mismo momento…)_

— Haber tiempo… entendí bien lo que dijo — Phineas dijo mientras se sentaba

— ¿Perry cree que yo le puedo ayudar? — Pregunto al mismo tiempo que miraba al ornitorrinco

El ornitorrinco solo afirmo son la cabeza…

— Esta bien, podemos intentarlo — Dijo el joven al observar los planos que el científico tenia de su proyecto fallido

Fin del veintisieteavo capítulo


	28. Capítulo 28: Cuestiones

Capítulo 28: Cuestiones

_(Mientras tanto…)_

El ornitorrinco violeta estaba sentado a un lado de un chico de cabello rojo, ambos estaban enfocados al plano anterior, tratando de arreglar el error…

— Señor ¿Usted invento esto? — Pregunto inocentemente

— Si — Respondió tranquilo

— ¿Su hija es Vanessa? — Pregunto algo curioso

— También — Contesto calmado

— ¿Usted está encariñado de Perry? —Pregunto con malicia

— Si… espera ¿Qué? — Pregunto con horror

— ¿Me puedo tomar su miedo como un sí? — Phineas pregunto al ver el rostro del ornitorrinco

— Hey ¿Cómo puedes suponer eso? — Mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios

— Perry siempre ha sido distante, callado y misterioso, supuse que estaba enamorado y salía a ver a su pareja — Dijo mientras miraba al ornitorrinco

— Tal vez lo ignora demasiado por ese motivo, lo cual puede crear una reacción de dolor y usted quiera acercarse a él… — Comenzó a decir su teoría

— Usted tendría que hablar primero porque dudo que Perry lo haga, él se mantendrá en su estado normal, hasta que usted hable — Phineas término de decir

— El ser más callado puede tener profundos sentimientos — Dijo sonriente Phineas

El ornitorrinco violeta se quedó con la boca abierta…

_(En ese momento…)_

— Isabella déjalo — Ferb dijo mientras sostenía a la chica

— No hasta que me diga donde esta Phineas — Ella le gruño, el chico atemorizado se escondió detrás de Vanessa

— Él está con el ornitorrinco — Dijo el joven

Ferb y Vanessa comprendieron a lo que se refería, pero Isabella creyó otra cosa…

— ¿Con Perry? — Pregunto ella

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto molesto mirando sobre el hombro de Vanessa

— Sera mejor que los tres nos vallamos — Dijo Ferb

Movió a los dos diciendo que se fueran, el los alcanzaría luego…

— Ferb ¿Dónde están los dos que estaban aquí? — Isabella pregunto

Ferb no dijo nada queriendo darle a entender que no tenía idea, Isabella se fue molesta a su casa y Ferb corrió a alcanzarlos

— Bien ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — Perry pregunto al ver a su "hermano" a un lado

— Podíamos comer algo — Sugirió Vanessa

— No es mala idea — Ferb dijo al escuchar la idea

Fin del veintiochoavo capítulo


	29. Capítulo 29: Perder Parte: 1

Capítulo 29: Perder Parte: 1

_(Algunas horas después…)_

Phineas regreso a casa junto con Ferb, Vanessa se fue con unos amigos, Perry regreso al departamento, Heinz miraba fijamente un vaso…

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Mire un vaso, con un líquido que podría tener un fatal resultado… otra vez_

_Tenía miedo… por mí, por el…_

_Perry estaba en la cocina tratando de comer algo que no le hiciera daño, el líquido tenía un color azul, mis nervios estaban acabando conmigo_

_Me levante y mire el frasco, simplemente lo bebí y su sabor no era nada agradable, en eso un dolor aun peor que el anterior, solté el vaso_

_Y caí al suelo, me sentía complemente inmovilizado, me sentía desfallecer…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Perry entro al cuarto y vio al ornitorrinco violeta en agonía; asustado soltó lo que traía y sostuvo a su enemigo

— Perry ¿Estoy mal? — Pregunto Heinz

Perry negó tratando de calmarlo, pero era mentira, su piel perdía color y se puso pálido…

— Hey no tomes eso, sabe horrible — Dijo mientras se enroscaba

El agente miro con asco el vaso, el ornitorrinco se acercó a él, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Perry, se sintió culpable

El ornitorrinco empezó a forzar aire, la respiración se volvió más débil…

— Perry perdóname — Dijo con dificultad

Él lo miro extrañado por una repentina disculpa…

— Perry, soy un egoísta… pensé en mi… solamente… no… no te quería meter en esto — Las palabras apenas se escuchaban

Perry se le quedo mirando mientras una lágrima recorrió su rostro… Heinz puso una mano en la cara de su adversario

— Sabes algo… eres muy lindo… cuando sonríes — Heinz dijo

Pero Perry no lo tomo tan enserio, creyendo que estaba divagando

El ornitorrinco comenzó a librarse de los brazos y se recostó en el suelo, se acurruco en una bola, el agente lo miro y se fue…

Se fue para siempre… para siempre, Perry se sintió destrozado completamente… metió la manos a los bolsillos del saco y sintió algo en una bolsa

Era un pedazo de papel doblado, demasiado para ocultarse…

Perry lo empezó a desdoblar…

Viendo el interior

Fin del veintinueveavo capítulo


	30. Capítulo 30: Carta Parte: 1

Capítulo 30: Carta Parte: 1

_(Una hora antes…)_

— Hey ¿Se siente bien? — Pregunto preocupado

— Si excelente — Dijo fríamente

Perry entro solo, y dejo el saco en un perchero, se dirigió a la cocina y Phineas le comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado

Heinz estaba escribiendo algo sentado, se quedó calmado mientras doblaba suficientemente un papel para no ser notado

Se levantó y lo escondió en una de las bolsas del saco, Phineas se despidió del ornitorrinco y salió del departamento, se quedó en silencio mientras regresaba a su mesa y miro el frasco detenidamente…

_(En ese mismo momento…)_

— Ferb hermano ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado

— A casa ¿Qué paso? — Cuestiono al verlo

— Lo que tenía que pasar — Phineas respondió

— ¿Y qué es eso que tenía que pasar? — Le pregunto Ferb

— No quieres saberlo hermano — Phineas dijo en tono burlesco

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto curioso

— Es algo más personal y "secreto"… — Dijo en seriedad

— ¿Entre ellos dos hermano? — Dijo antes de abrir la puerta

— Eso supongo — Dijo antes de mirarla puerta

Ambos se rieron y entraron a su casa…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Sin embargo no era el fin de los problemas, era el inicio solamente…

El ornitorrinco miraba el frasco, Perry estaba buscando en el refrigerador algo para comer, y encontró una manzana

La mordió tranquilamente y salió de la cocina…

El ornitorrinco dejo de pensar y se tomó el vaso, el cual tenía un sabor no muy agradable y a pesar de su olor fuera otro

El cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse en un dolor que no lo podía evitar…

Perry entro solamente para encontrar a un ornitorrinco en dolor total… Perry de inmediato corrió a él y lo levanto con sus manos

Fin del treintavo capítulo


	31. Capítulo 31: Carta Parte: 2

Capítulo 31: Carta Parte: 2

Perry abrió lentamente el sobre para encontrarse con el texto…

_(A continuación… La carta)_

_Querido Perry el ornitorrinco…_

_Mediante esta carta te quiero decir la verdad, me doy cuenta ahora de que tal vez ya sea algo tarde y que Phineas tenía razón…_

Perry interrumpió la lectura y se preguntó que tenía que ver Phineas…

_Seguramente te detuviste y te preguntaste que tenía que ver tu querido dueño y creo que casi tu hermano; el hecho es que el me demostró lo que podría pasar…_

_Te quiero decir la verdad de lo que sentí el día el cual te vi hace 11 años…_

_Estaba saliendo con una fotografía en mis manos, en ello voltee y vi una silueta misteriosa la cual se escondía, unos ojos cafés sobresalían de un buzón_

_Mi corazón se asustó, ¿Quién podía estar siguiéndome?_

_Después la primera vez que te vi sonreír, tenías una bella sonrisa y el hecho de que no lo hicieras constantemente la hacía especial_

_Desde allí creí en que la risa es el regalo de dios y que la felicidad en ti si existía_

_Que celos me dio ver a una completa desconocida te estaba abrazando, quería correrla y mirarte a los ojos y decirte el odio que sentí pero soy débil ante tu frialdad_

_Mi invento lo hice con la idea de estar contigo, pero cometí el peor de los errores, entonces descubrí que pude estar más cerca de ti y aprendí mucho_

_Vi que eras feliz y tienes una hermosa familia, me di cuenta como mirabas más allá del odio que sentías, me enamore más de ti y no sabía que hacer_

_Phineas se dio cuenta y me dijo que era demasiado obvio, hasta se rio de mi rostro cuando me pregunto que si yo estaba encariñado contigo, creo que se volvió más evidente_

_La verdad es que yo te amo, te amo demasiado que hice una tontería cegado por el egoísmo del deseo de estar contigo y el amor que siento durara más de lo que imaginas_

_A veces me sentaba en un rincón preguntándome… entre mis lágrimas pidiendo una solución que nunca creo yo tener_

_Quise una respuesta y obtuve una equivocación y ponerte en peligro fue la peor cosa que podía pasarme… No sabía si viviría yo o tú… tuve que decidir en que si tú morías nunca sería feliz y si yo lo hacía nunca te volvería a ver…_

_¿Por qué me había enamorado?_

_¿Por qué de ti?_

_¿Por qué era tan difícil estar a tu lado?_

_¿Por qué tenía que sufrir por un amor imposible?_

_¿Tú me odiarías?_

_¿Me alejarías?_

_¿Te irías?_

_¿Por qué cometí este grave error?_

_Lo que menos había querido es decirte de esta manera la verdad, ahora será tarde… he decidido tu vida por la mía, al menos seré feliz sabiendo que puedas vivir_

_Perry… yo te amo, lo seguiré haciendo, nunca podrá ser imposible que hagan que te olviden, hacer este cambio fue el más grande error de mi vida y el peor de todos…_

_Bien al menos no tan grande como haberme enamorado ciegamente de ti causando esto_

_Sigue tu vida, yo estoy bien…_

_Yo sé muy bien que iba a pagar un alto precio por amarte "El precio de la vida"_

_Te amo y no lo olvides_

_Atentamente: Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

_(Fin de la carta)_

Fin del treintaiunavo capítulo


	32. Capítulo 32: Perder Parte: 2

Capítulo 32: Perder Parte: 2

_(Punto de vista de Perry)_

_No podía creerlo mis manos temblaban y la carta con una increíble revelación en ella…_

_Era imposible… pero me puse a pensar… todo tenía sentido_

_La razón de porque lo hizo, porque me regalo esas cosas… Me di cuenta en ese entonces que yo lo amo, igual que el a mi_

_La culpa se apodero de mí y…_

_"¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"_

_Sentí ganas de llorar, jamás me había vuelto a sentir tan impotente…_

_Me sentí un inútil, como es que no me di cuenta, lo ame tanto desde ese momento que él se enamoró de mí, ese era un amor imposible… el cual no podía ser_

_Que miedo el mío que negara mi amor por él, me di cuenta otra vez que ambos nos amábamos con el temor del rechazo del otro_

_Nuestro odio era imposible, tenía ganas de morir…_

_Estaba un ornitorrinco violeta tendido en el suelo y lo mire, toque su rostro, uno muy suave, me quede a una distancia delimitada_

_Me acerque a él y lo bese en los labios, una muy fría…_

_— Te amo — Dije al separarme_

_Me aparte y sentí un dolor, uno demasiado corto y me desmaye…_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

El joven de cabello verde azulado con rayas naranjas cayo desmayado a un lado de un ornitorrinco de color violeta

Los dos enamorados, apartados por sus diferencias y un odio que deberían haber sentido, unidos únicamente por el amor que sentían y el temor de perderse, el miedo a la soledad

Era casi imposible de creer que ellos terminaran de una forma triste…

Pero se había cumplido el propósito principal…

Una luz misteriosa salió de un lugar oculto, y comenzó a brillar por toda la sala, se detuvo ante los dos seres que yacían inmóviles, como observándolos y brillo intensamente dejando solo luz blanca

Fin del treintaidosavo capítulo


	33. Capítulo 33: Comienza el día

Capítulo 33: Comienza el día

Era un día normal y soleado en la ciudad de Danville, dos personas estaban sentadas a la sombra de un árbol pensando lo que iban a hacer en un día tan perfecto

— Hola Phineas — Dijo Isabella al entra al jardín

— Ya llegamos — Aviso Baljeet

— Hazte a un lado — Dijo Buford

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Dijo dulcemente Isabella

— Nada todavía… — Respondió Phineas

— Oigan ¿Y Perry? — Pregunto Ferb

Todos miraron alrededor pero no lo encontraron…

_(En el cuarto…)_

Perry dormía tranquilamente en una cama, estaba muy cansado por una razón desconocida para él, en ello un ruido comenzó a sonar

Él se despertó de mala gana, se puso un sombrero de color café y entro por una puerta secreta que dio a su guarida

Se sentó en una silla de color rojo y una persona familiar

…

— Hola agente P — Dijo alegremente Francis

— Tenemos información del Dr. Doofenshmirtz está planeando algo — Le comento a su agente

Perry se quedó callado, aún más de lo normal, se quedó pensativo como si algo le faltara, pero no pudo descifrar…

— ¿Te sientes bien agente P? — Le pregunto Francis

Perry ni le miro y mucho menos le contesto, él quería encontrar la respuesta al vació que sentía…

— ¡Perry! — Le grito preocupado su jefe

El agente miro arriba para ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de las dos personas… El saludo y salió corriendo al jet back

— ¿Cree que le pase algo? — Pregunto Carl

— No lo sé, desde que nació siempre fue muy misterioso y reservado — Dijo viendo el humo que había dejado su agente

_(En el aire…)_

Perry volaba por la ciudad, el viento golpeaba su cara, estaba tan vacío por dentro, no sabía que le hacía falta, desconocía la motivación de la tristeza…

Tal vez Doofenshmirtz sabría la respuesta…

Fin del treintaitresavo capítulo


	34. Capítulo 34: ¿Un plan malvado?

Capítulo 34: ¿Un plan malvado?

_(En ese momento…)_

— Phineas ¿Qué hacen? — Candace pregunto

— Estamos comiendo unas galletas — Respondió tranquilamente

— ¿Galletas de un metro? — Pregunto con ironía

— Y eso que no has visto la botella de leche — Dijo Buford

— ¿Qué? — Grito al ver la botella

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Perry llego al edificio del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, no camino algunos pasos cuando algo lo agarro y lo mantuvo en pared inmóvil

— Hola Perry el ornitorrinco — Saludo mientras salía de la oscuridad

El ornitorrinco se quedó quieto, tranquilamente se puso a pensar y recordó algo que le sería útil, que Heinz tenía que saber algo de lo que paso

— ¿Cómo me salvaste? — Pregunto de espaldas

El ornitorrinco le dio una mirada de ironía, en ello Heinz voltea a ver al agente y ve el rostro…

— Perry ¿No te acuerdas? — Le pregunto

Perry negó con la cabeza…

— Bien no te acuerdas, que bueno que mi invento ayudara — Le miro con maldad

Tembló al pensar lo que le podía hacer, vio cómo su enemigo sacaba una jeringa y un vaso con un líquido color rosado

Heinz lleno la jeringa y se acercó a Perry, el vio a su enemigo como lo miraba en el horror…

— Perry por favor — Pidió mientras intentaba sostenerlo

Perry dejo de moverse, y el introdujo la jeringa, el ornitorrinco cayó al suelo como un dolor abarco todo su cuerpo…

El agente tenía sus ojos de color negro, el científico vio y temió lo peor

Los ojos empezaron a cambiar de color, de diferente tonalidad, la señal de la recuperación de información, en ello se quedaron en café…

Fin del treintaicuatroavo capítulo


	35. Capítulo 35: Recordar

Capítulo 35: Beso

Se quedó mirando fijamente al enemigo y le pregunto…

— Perry ¿Cómo me salvaste? — Le pregunto al verlo

El ornitorrinco sonrió, Heinz extendió su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, Perry le indico agacharse y el obedeció, Perry le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso pequeño y luego se apartó viendo la expresión de su enemigo

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— No que no — Le dijo Phineas

— No digas nada hermano — Candace respondió

— Phineas estas deliciosas — Dijo Isabella

— ¿Oigan que paso con Perry? — Pregunto Ferb

_(En ese momento…)_

Perry trono los dedos tratando de regresar a la realidad, pero no servía de nada, entonces se hizo inevitable y le dio un golpe en la cara

— Hey eso duele — Le reclamo frotando su cara

— ¿Tu… Tu… me… be…sas… sas… te? — Le pregunto mientras miraba

El ornitorrinco se quedó mirando al suelo avergonzado…

— Valla — Dijo tocando su boca

El agente se le quedo viendo como diciendo _"Eso es todo"_

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? — Dijo mientras miraba alguien lo miraba con rabia

Perry saco su sombrero y tiro varias cosas de su interior, Heinz se cubría de ellas, en ello Perry saco un trozo de papel y se lo entrego en las manos

El quedo mirando por fuera y lo desdoblo, él se quedó maravillado al ver la carta…

— ¿Tú la leíste? — Le pregunto al observar al ornitorrinco

El parecía decirle _"Tal vez si… tal vez no"_

El científico sonrió, quizá por una vez en mucho tiempo, el agente comenzó a alejarse de él y se dirigió a la puerta, en ello una mano lo detuvo y lo acerco a si mismo…

Fin del treintaicincoavo capítulo


	36. Capítulo 36: Detener

Capítulo 36: Detener

Heinz detuvo a Perry y lo miro detenidamente, una sonrisa malvada abarco su rostro…

— Sabes Perry…— Heinz empezó a decir

El ornitorrinco negó con la cabeza y espero que continuara, tomo su delicado rostro…

— Siempre soñé que pasaría esto — Le dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Le dio un beso en los labios, él se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sintió que no había otra cosa en el mundo que no fuera él y Heinz

Una sensación de felicidad a lo que sería a partir de ese momento y de miedo a lo que podía pasar en caso de ser descubiertos, fue algo que ninguno evitaría

— Te digo, su propósito se cumplió — Dijo Heinz

Perry miro extrañado "¿Cuál propósito?", el científico miro el rostro que preguntaba acerca de lo que había dicho

— Veras ahora me doy cuenta… — Empezó a decir

— No solo es un "C_ambio de papeles_"… — Interrumpió antes de mirar a su enemigo

— También uno de corazón y mente — Sonrió cuando acabo de decir

Perry sabía que se refería a él, antes de saber esa verdad era un ser frio, a veces tanto que ni la luz del sol podía calentar su alma, lo cual solo pudo hacer el amor

El amor que estuvo a su lado casi 11 años, además cuando hubiera imaginado que el que lo odia lo ama

Se quedó en silencio y solo lo miro, de nada servía haber hablado y no haberle dicho te amo si nunca te escucho, no era tan fácil que estuvieran juntos

_(En ese instante…)_

— ¿Por qué me siento vacío? — Pregunto Phineas

— Como si algo importante se hubiera ido — Dijo Ferb tratando de recordar

— ¿Pero que podría ser? — Dijo Isabella

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— No te preocupes no recuerdan nada de lo que paso — Dijo Heinz

Perry se recostó a un lado de él y miro a la ventana, el día era más hermoso que hace unos momentos, pero no se acordaban de nada

— ¿Perry que pasara después? — Heinz dijo mientras acariciaba a Perry

Él se dejó llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad y perturbación ante lo que ocurría, tendría al menos cerca de una semana para pensarlo

— Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? — Le pregunto al ver su expresión de seriedad

Fin del treintaisieteavo capítulo


	37. Capítulo 37: Sonreír al mundo

Capítulo 37: Sonreír al mundo

_(En el mar…)_

Una criatura misteriosa nadaba por varios pasillos, de un palacio en las profundidades del océano, a su lado estaba flotando un pez

En ello ambos llegaron a un salón, en su interior brillaba las paredes de un color verde, el suelo de color azul, y el techo de color amarillo

El centro del salón había una almeja marina, que tenía un fulgor blanco…

— Señor ¿Qué hace? — pregunto el pez de extravagante color

La criatura no respondió y abrió la almeja que contenía una piedra trasparente parecida al cristal, que tenía forma de una gota de agua

En la pared de la concha se veía una imagen de dos seres que estaban comiendo juntos…

— Pero ¿Es… es… Perry? — Pregunto el pequeño pez

— Si, su sonrisa hacia que este lugar tenga vida, el lugar que solo la familia real conoce — Respondió tranquilamente

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Pregunto el pez

— Es mi hermano, yo lo sé — Dijo mientras tomaba la cadena

— Tengo que traerlo, el mundo está mal… él es el único que puede ayudarnos — Dijo al ver por la ventana y el desastre que había

— De todas formas es el rey de aquí — Dijo al saltar de la ventana

Todo el reino lo podía verlo desde donde estaba…

— Necesitamos que venga — Grito al mundo

— Si — Gritaron los presentes

— Pulpo — Llamo a su mascota

El pulpo se hizo presente…

— En un mes busca donde esta Perry y tráelo, también a su enemigo… los ocupo a ambos — Ordeno molesto

El pulpo se fue y todos aclamaron su gloria, su rey volvería en poco tiempo después de tener 11 años de ausencia

_(En ese momento…)_

Perry miro a su alrededor, todo era borroso, imágenes de agua, de una silueta que lo rodeaba, de una luz que daba vueltas sobre su cabeza, de un mundo perdido en peligro…

— Perry ¿Estas bien? — Heinz le pregunto

El negó con la cabeza, la visión se le hizo imposible, hasta el punto de que en sus ojos solo se veían en blanco

Fin del treintaisieteavo capítulo


	38. Capítulo 38: Visión

Capítulo 38: Visión

_(Unas horas después…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Perry se desmayó sin razón aparente, tenía algunas horas estando inconsciente, me preguntaba que ocasiono el color de sus ojos_

_Él tenía unos minutos retorciéndose, como si estuviera teniendo una visión, murmuraba palabras audibles, no se entendía lo que decía porque parecía estar en un lenguaje extraño_

_Estaba muy caliente, trate de mantenerlo frio, pero se mantuvo allí, cálido, parecía estar en agonía…_

_El aire frio que entraba por la ventana no ayudaba de mucho…_

_Lo tome entre mis brazos y mire como temblaba… Sentí que mis manos tenían un extraño y repentino calor en ellas, Perry se calmó visiblemente_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? — Le pregunto el pequeño pez

— Mi hermano tiene que volver; lo extraño — Respondió la criatura

— ¿Aun poniendo su vida y la de su enemigo en peligro? — Pregunto disgustado

— No pasara nada, yo lo sé — Contesto la criatura

— ¿Ella se puede enterar de que vendrá? — Tratando de evitarlo

— Lo hará tarde — Tranquilamente dijo

_(En ese momento…)_

— Ferb ¿Tiene algo que ver con Perry? — Le pregunto Phineas

— Eso creo, pero ¿En qué? — Dijo antes de tomar una galleta

_(En la mente de Perry…)_

El ornitorrinco se despertó en un extraño lugar, pero resultaba familiar vagamente, una criatura que se parecía demasiado a él se apareció ante él…

— Perry — Le dijo esta

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Le pregunto preocupado

— Tienes que volver — Le ordeno severamente

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunto casi entre un grito

— Tienes un mes para venir o vendrán por ti — Le dijo antes de desaparecer

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto pero ya era tarde

Miro a su alrededor, y vio una hermosa piedra que se encontraba en una concha, se acercó y la vio detenidamente, quiso tocarla pero algo la protegía

En ello libero un brillo que lo cegó momentáneamente…

Perry se despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era de noche…

_"¿Cuánto había dormido? No era bueno"_

Se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, dio una mirada al vacío departamento, salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado, se sintió vigilado por alguien cuando no había nada alrededor

Fin del treintaiochoavo capítulo


	39. Capítulo 39: Desfallecer

Capítulo 39: Desfallecer

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Era aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, Perry caminaba lentamente a un lado de sus dueños…

— Oye sigo sin saber lo que falta — Dijo Phineas

— Igual que yo — Respondió Ferb

Perry siguió oyendo a los chicos y empezó a temer que descubrieran "el vació" que lo relacionaba… De pronto la voz de los chicos desapareció y escucho una voz, la misma de ayer

— Perry ven, te necesitamos — Le dijo esta

El trato de ignorarla, sin embargo se hizo más fuerte… De pronto la criatura se le apareció como una visión

— ¿Qué no ves lo que te pasa? — Reclamo fuertemente

Pero él se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando…

— Por favor hermano, no te hagas esto, tú mismo te lastimas, esto es culpa de ella, te está destruyendo y te matara — Le dijo can amargura

Su visión se empezó a nublar, mientras hacia el intento de moverse… Pero un dolor lo atravesó totalmente y cayó al suelo

— Ferb… — Dijo Phineas

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? — Le pregunto Ferb

— ¿Dónde está Perry? — Pregunto al ver a su hermano

Ambos voltearon atrás y visualizaron al ornitorrinco tirado en el suelo; enseguida corrieron a él; Ferb tomo a su mascota

La respiración se le hizo forzada a medida que el par de hermanos corría al doctor de su ornitorrinco…

Heinz vio a los jóvenes correr por la calle con una bola de pelo color verde azulado, en ese momento reaccionó y salió casi saltando del edificio

_(Minutos después…)_

— ¿Qué le paso? — Dijo el medico

— No lo sabemos — Respondió Phineas

— ¿Ni una sola idea? — Pregunto curioso

— Ni una sola doctor — Contesto Ferb

— Está cansado solamente — Dijo con malicia

— Déjenlo; aquí estará tranquilo — Dijo satisfecho

— Está bien lo dejaremos aquí — Dijo Phineas

Ellos salieron de la habitación, pero el medico se quedó, volteo atrás a mirar al ornitorrinco y sonrió con malicia…

Fin del treintainueveavo capítulo


	40. Capítulo 40: Malicia

Capítulo 40: Malicia

El medico sonrió perversamente, volteo y miro al ornitorrinco, no sabía que estaba mal con el pero ya sufrió muchos desmayos; era completamente anormal

Toco la frente del agente y la sintió tibia, tomo un poco de agua y lo mojo tratando de calmar la fiebre, no quería perderlo

Lo amaba demasiado para permitir que se le fuera…

— ¿Qué te ocurre Perry?— Dijo tristemente mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo del ornitorrinco

_(En el palacio…)_

— Valla que lo ama — Dijo sorprendido el individuo

Nado hasta salir del cuarto, y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres para decirles la verdad, se detuvo… en el camino escucho una voz…

— Ya lo sé, todos lo extrañamos — Dijo una voz fuerte

— Casi se cumplen 12 años — Una voz de otro ser entre lágrimas dijo

— Tal vez nunca lo volvamos a ver — Dijo la misma

— No te preocupes mamá, lo veremos pronto; él está bien — La voz más joven en el cuarto dijo

En ese momento descubrió que no era el momento de verdades…

De que su pequeño hermano vivía…

Que él estuvo doce años vigilándolo y protegiéndolo…

De que su hermano tenía un poder indescriptible…

El hijo perdido mantuvo vivo a su mundo gracias a que desapareció ya que nunca encontraron la energía; fuente de la vida porque se la llevo en sí mismo…

Decidió guardar silencio sobre el tema y se fue a su cuarto, sin decir nada paso la puerta y se sintió abrumado por la tristeza de su familia

— Tienes que venir; pronto — Dijo con voz baja

_(En ese momento…)_

— Ojala Perry se mejore — Phineas dijo

— Yo igual, pero creo que algo más le pasa — Dijo Ferb

— ¿Qué? — Phineas curioso pregunto

— No tengo idea — Mintió Ferb

_(Con Perry…)_

— Un mes para descubrir la verdad — Dijo Heinz

— Cuatro semanas para traerlo — Dijo la misteriosa criatura

— Treinta un días para ver a Perry — Phineas dijo

— En poco tiempo se conocerá con exactitud lo que ocurre — Ferb dijo

Fin del cuarentavo capítulo


	41. Capítulo 41: Pensar

Capítulo 41: Pensar

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Me senté mirando a Perry, había mejorado considerablemente en el mes, no había tenido desmayos pero su cansancio era constante, me detuve y me quede pensando…_

_Tome la nota que Perry había escrito un día antes de debilitarse, la cual decía…_

_"1 mes para volver a casa, o vendrán por mi"_

_No tenía ni idea lo que quería decir pero no intuía que fuera algo bueno, Perry siempre fue tan misterioso y lo sigue siendo, el encontró la manera de ocultarse de mí, pero lo que dice aquí es extraño_

_Me puse a pensar si esto tenía algo que ver con lo que me describió en otra nota…_

_(Flashback)_

_Hace unos días le pregunte a Perry lo que le pasaba y el comenzó a escribir, después de unos minutos termino y me la entrego…_

_"Heinz tengo que irme en unos días, escucho voces de alguien que creo que conozco pero no lo recuerdo, veo el agua y una misteriosa piedra de colores; me estaré volviendo loco…"_

_"Me siento tan cansado y esa misteriosa silueta insiste en que valla a casa, me llama hermano, príncipe y que yo sepa no tengo hermanos de sangre y menos que sea gobernante de algo o alguien"_

_"Tengo miedo… dicen que alguien que ame demasiado me acompañara en el camino, me apoyara, que tendré que sacrificar algo importante para ese ser lo cual lo destruirá en corazón, mente y alma para salvar el mundo que no conozco y lo que más temo es que se quién y qué es lo que daré"_

_"Que soy único, soy poderoso, soy la protección, soy que volverá a la normalidad lo que se ha alterado y eso es el tiempo"_

_Mire al ornitorrinco, este me abrazo y trate de calmarlo; también temo que se valla, yo sé lo que pasara… yo lo acompañare… lo que sacrificara… es su vida_

_Sentí que moría al descubrirlo en ese momento, todo era tan exacto, eso me mataría y acabaría conmigo, morir por los demás…_

_— Preferiría ser yo — Dije en voz alta_

_Perry me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con la cabeza, el no quisiera que muriera, ambos sabíamos que daríamos la vida con tal de salvar al otro…_

_Acaricie su cabeza con cuidado, su respiración era rápida pero constante, cerro sus ojos y ambos queríamos calmarnos pero conocer el cruel futuro no daba esperanza_

_(Fin del flashback)_

_Si lo que le dicen a Perry es verdad, es un príncipe, uno que desapareció, lo necesitan para proteger el mundo…_

_Que es poderoso porque quizá tenga un poder que desconozca…_

_Que tiene familia la cual si comparte un lazo…_

_Que tengo que entregar su vida por salvar a todo el mundo y las dimensiones…_

_¿Cómo lo voy hacer? Yo lo amo_

_¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Preferiría ser yo_

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del cuarentaiunavo capítulo


	42. Capítulo 42: Más tarde

Capítulo 42: Más tarde

_(Un mes después…)_

Phineas y Ferb estaban sentados en el patio pensando lo que harían ese día tan hermoso, Candace había salido con Stacy y Perry había ido con Doofenshmirtz para detener otro de sus planos malvados, Linda y Lawrence no estaban en casa…

— Hola Phineas ¿Qué están haciendo? — Pregunto Isabella

— Estamos tratando de pensar lo que haremos hoy — Dijo Phineas

— Que tal si hacen algo que aumente el tamaño de las cosas — Dijo Baljeet

— ¿Y para que haríamos eso? — Pregunto Ferb

— Podíamos agrandar a un insecto y preguntarle algo — Se defendió Baljeet

— ¿Cómo le vas a preguntar algo? — Buford cuestiono

— Con un traductor — Phineas dijo

— Empecemos entonces — Ferb dijo mientras sostenía una caja con herramientas

— Oigan ¿Dónde está Perry?— Phineas pregunto

_(Minutos antes…)_

Perry fue levantado temprano… otra vez, al parecer su jefe no comprendió el término "vacaciones" pero no lo culpo ya que quizá no recuerde esa parte

Entro por una puerta secreta y cayó en una silla…

— Agente P, el doctor Doofenshmirtz está tramando algo — Dijo Francis

Perry rodo los ojos ante la "ironía"…

— Al parecer es algo de forma extravagante y es… — Francis dijo

— Mentimos no sabemos que es así que tu iras a averiguarlo — Dijo Carl interrumpiendo a su jefe

— Carl siempre me interrumpes — Reclamo su jefe

El agente se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de mirar a los dos que discutían, salió de su guarida gracias al jet back

_(En el mar… Presente)_

— Falta poco — Dijo la criatura la cual se parecía mucho a Perry

— No apoyo esta idea y lo sabe — Dijo un pez de color arcoíris

— No te metas, quiero escuchar — Dijo irritadamente

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— Bien Perry el ornitorrinco tu presencia es inesperada — Dijo Heinz al ver atrapado a su enemigo

— Me ahorrare la formalidad y contempla mi invento — Dijo al tomar una manta y descubrir el plan malvado

Perry miro con horror el invento…

Fin del cuarentaidosavo capítulo


	43. Capítulo 43: Una terrible idea

Capítulo 43: Una terrible idea

Perry miro con horror el invento que tenía apariencia indestructible…

— Supongo que querrás saber lo que hace — Comenzó a caminar hacia el agente

— Lo utilizare para avergonzar a mi hermano, haciendo que cometa la tontería más grande que no le gustaría hacer — Dijo con un tono de maldad

Empezó a reírse delante del agente, el cual le dio una mirada la cual decía que se podía arrepentir de lo que acaba de hacer

— No te preocupes no creo que lo haga — Heinz dijo antes de acercarse más a Perry

— Aparte ¿Qué podía salir mal? — Pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta no la tendría

_(En ese momento…)_

— Stacy no sé qué voy a hacer — Candace dijo triste

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Pregunto Stacy

— A Jeremy… paso un mes desde que se fue de viaje y llego ayer — Candace dijo con preocupación

— ¿De qué te preocupas? — Pregunto tranquilamente la joven

— Que pudo enamorarse de alguien más — Dijo con miedo

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Stacy pregunto

— Por eso — Dijo señalando enfrente

Candace empujo a su amiga y las dos se escondieron detrás de una cerca…

_(En el mar…)_

— ¿Dónde te encuentras pulpo? — Pregunto esa criatura

— En la playa, cerca de la ciudad — Respondió el pulpo

— No se te ocurra hacer un movimiento — Le advirtió a su amigo

— Yo creo que si — Se defendió

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto dudando

— Porque está viniendo hacia mí — Dijo el octópodo

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto alterado

_(Hace unos momentos atrás…)_

— Bien Perry contempla su poder — Dijo Heinz mientras presiono un botón

El agente se liberó de su trampa y tiro a su enemigo lejos del invento, provocando que cambiara de dirección, Heinz cayó algunos metros lejos de Perry…

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que su plan malvado se convertía en su peor pesadilla al ver como un rayo salió disparado y reboto en las paredes

— Perry ¡cuidado! — Grito en pánico

El ornitorrinco voleo a la voz y lo último que vio fue una luz de color naranja…

Fin del cuarentaitresavo capítulo


	44. Capítulo 44: Arrepentirse Parte: 1

Capítulo 44: Arrepentirse Parte: 1

Heinz miro con miedo como su proyecto se salió de control y disparo un rayo antes de explotar, miro como rebotaba en las paredes

— Perry ¡cuidado! — El grito

Pero fue tarde como el agente salió volando a estrellarse con la pared…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— Phineas creo que no es buena idea — Dijo con temor

— ¿Qué dices hermano? Es lo mejor que hemos hecho — Phineas dijo entusiasta

— Creo que puede arrepentirse de esto — Ferb le advirtió

_(Unos minutos antes…)_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo hijo? — Dijo la madre entrando a la habitación

— ¡Nada! — Grito alterado cerrando la concha

— Esta bien… pero si me entero de que nos ocultas algo veras — Dijo antes de irse

— Tengo que traerlo ya — Dijo intranquilo

— ¿Dónde te encuentras pulpo? — Pregunto impaciente

_(Con Candace…)_

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Stacy pregunto

— Vamos con Jeremy — Candace sugirió

— Pero está de viaje — Respondió fríamente

— Llego ayer… vamos — Dijo emocionada

_(En el presente…)_

— Perry el ornitorrinco — Heinz le hablo pero no respondió

El ornitorrinco se quedó mirando antes de hacer la tontería que nunca sería capaz de hacer y salió corriendo del edificio

— ¿Porque siempre tiene la razón? — Pregunto al vacío antes de salir del departamento detrás de su adversario, tenía que evitar que algo malo le pase a su "enemigo"

Fin del cuarentaicuatroavo capítulo


	45. Capítulo 45: Arrepentirse Parte: 2

Capítulo 45: Arrepentirse Parte: 2

Heinz corría por las calles detrás de un ornitorrinco con sombrero café, él no tenía la menor idea a donde se dirigía pero tenía que ver con esa nota

Perry fue muy sutil al decir que se arrepentiría de haber inventado eso…

Sus pensamientos de detuvieron mientras se paró viendo un auto

— Señor ¿Qué no ve? — Le pregunto la señora que conducía el coche

— Lo siento — Heinz dijo antes de continuar con la persecución

_(Mientras…)_

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto Stacy

— Silencio — Dijo tratando de escuchar las voces

— O si ¿Pero qué hare? — Pregunto la voz de un joven

— No te agites Jeremy estarás bien — La voz de una muchacha respondió

— Je… ¿Jeremy? — Ambas preguntaron mientras se veían entre si

_(En ese entonces…)_

— Phineas ¿Ahora qué? — Isabella pregunto

— Bien es más pequeña de lo que creí — Contesto algo sorprendido

— Aparte del defecto que tiene — Ferb recordó

— ¿Cuál? — Pregunto Baljeet

— Solo hace un disparo — Phineas contesto

— Chicos a comer — Llamo linda desde la casa

— Oh genial comida — Grito Buford adelantándose

Los cuatro solo lo miraron…

— ¿Quieren comer algo? — Phineas pregunto

— Oh si — Dijo Baljeet

— Esta bien — Afirmó Isabella

Los cuatro caminaron en una fila y se dirigieron a casa…

_(Unos momentos después…)_

Los cinco salieron, pero Buford se adelantó otra vez…

— Oye Phineas mira esto — Dijo presionando un botón

— ¡No! — Los cuatro gritaron con pavor

Fin del cuarentaicincoavo capítulo


	46. Capítulo 46: Peligro

Capítulo 46: Peligro

Un rayo salió disparado hacia el mar… todos los presentes miraron a Buford

— ¿Qué? — Simplemente pregunto

El rayo golpeo a un pulpo el cual empezó a crecer de tamaño…

_(En ese momento…)_

Heinz estaba cansado de correr, en ese momento se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía Perry

— Ay no — Dijo antes de continuar

_(En el futuro…)_

Unos niños de la misma edad corrían por los pasillos de una casa de gran tamaño; se encaminaban al laboratorio de si padre

La chica tenía cabello castaño y los gustos del padre mientras el chico tenía el cabello de color verde azulado de la "madre"

— Vamos eres muy lento — Reprendió la chica

— Por favor ¿Para qué quieres ir al pasado? — Le pregunto algo dudoso

— ¿Vas a venir o no?— Pregunto con la determinación del padre

— Esta bien pero estas poniéndonos en peligro — Dijo antes de abrir la puerta

Los dos miraron el interior maravillados…

_(En el mar…)_

— ¿Cómo que está delante de ti? — Grito con miedo

— Es la verdad, casi — Respondió el octópodo

— ¿Bien que quisiste decir?— Amargamente pregunto

— ¿Le digo algo? — Pregunto tímidamente

— ¿Qué? — Reprendió algo triste

— Sera mejor que venga — Le dijo impaciente

— … — Se quedó en silencio

— Y pronto — Dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara

La criatura soltó el teléfono y salió lo más rápido del palacio, de la ciudad y se encamino a Danville

Fin del cuarentaiseisavo capítulo


	47. Capítulo 47: Presentimiento

Capítulo 47: Presentimiento

_(En ese momento…)_

— Ferb algo va a pasar — Dijo Phineas

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto con miedo el hermano

— Perry… está en problemas — Dijo divagando

— Él está con un doctor Phineas — Trato de calmarlo

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— ¡Perry! No corras tan rápido — Heinz dijo con voz débil

En ese momento el agente volteo y lo miro; el enemigo se estremeció al ver la mirada sombría de su adorado amigo… se quedó dudando porqué se detuvo

Eso es lo que no haría Perry; detenerse a esperarlo y que él se calmara un poco

Pero el descanso no duro mucho como el ornitorrinco continuo su camino…

_(Al otro lado de la ciudad…)_

— ¿Con quién habla mi novio? — Pregunto Candace

— No lo sé nunca la había visto — Dijo Stacy

— O si te adoro — Dijo Jeremy

Candace estaba enloqueciendo mientras seguía escuchando los halagos que su novio le daba a la desconocida

_(En el mar…)_

Una misteriosa criatura nadaba lo más rápido que podía, se sentía tan cansada, sin embargo su hermano lo necesitaba, ocupaba llegar a la ciudad y traerlo lo más pronto posible

— Aun no sé porque me llamo mí aliado — Pregunto al vació

En ese instante se encontró con la persona que jamás hubiera querido e imaginado encontrar…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto la voz misteriosa

— Oh no — Fue todo lo que dijo

— Tu vendrás conmigo — Dijo antes de tomar a la criatura y alejándolo de su destino…

Fin del cuarentaisieteavo capítulo


	48. Capítulo 48: Monstruo

Capítulo 48: Monstruo

_(Minutos después…)_

— Perry ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — Le pregunto con miedo

El ornitorrinco estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla del acantilado, ya no era ese ser dulce que fue hace un mes atrás, se convirtió en un se frio

— Oye ¿No podemos hablar de esto? — Pregunto asustado

El ornitorrinco negó con la cabeza mientras se acercó un paso más al vacío y sonrió malvadamente…

— Perry — Dijo secamente

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Pregunto mirando al agente

Parecía escuchar lo que decía y pensar la respuesta, sin embargo se acercaba más como si quisiera provocar alguna reacción en su enemigo…

— Escúchame estos días pudieron ser los peores de mi vida, ya se lo que pasara, pero no tu vida, no es necesario tirarte — Intento hacerlo reaccionar

— Por favor no; piénsalo, no hagas una locura de la que te puedas arrepentir y piensa en tu familia, en tus hermanos, en mí — Dijo antes de acercarse

Él se acercó y pudo tomar al ornitorrinco…

— No te conviertas en un monstruo por mi culpa… Perry — Dijo antes de abrazarlo

Se sorprendió visiblemente y lo abrazo con la misma fuerza…

— Perry ¿Esa es la tontería más grande que no harías? ¿Tirarte de un acantilado? — Pregunto algo asustado

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente antes de tomar una libreta, en menos de un minuto tenia una explicación

_(Nota)_

"La tontería más grande que nunca haría sería esto"

_"Hacerte correr tanto tiempo, detenerme a esperarte, pensar y escuchar tus palabras detenidamente"_

_"Lo que no me hubiera gustado hacer es pedirte una prueba de amor, y jamás creería ser capaz de tirarme y micho menos si tu estas presente"_

_(Fin de la nota)_

Heinz sonrió tímidamente antes de levantarse del suelo igual que Perry

— Bien ¿Ahora qué? — Dijo antes de acercarse a un lado de Perry caminar lejos de la orilla

En ese preciso momento Perry escucho una voz…

— El tiempo se acabó hermanito — Dijo la voz en su cabeza

Perry se quedó en silencio… esto no era posible

Fin del cuarentaiochoavo capítulo


	49. Capítulo 49: Inimaginable

Capítulo 49: Inimaginable

— Tírate al vacío — Dijo la voz

Perry trato de ignorarla y siguió caminando…

(En ese instante…)

La misteriosa criatura vio como desobedecía la orden, tomo el teléfono y se comunicó con su ayudante…

— Pulpo — Le llamo

— A si ¿Qué? — Pregunto el pulpo

— ¿Estas comiendo? — Pregunto molesto

— Lo siento si ¿Pero está mal? — Inocentemente pregunto

— No ¿Dónde estás? — Pregunto distraído

— Debajo de un acantilado ¿Por? — Dijo antes de darle una mordida a su alimento

— Agarra a mi hermano — Dijo molesto

— ¡¿Qué?! — Pregunto gritando escupiendo la comida

— Me temía que no obedecería mis indicaciones así que… — Comenzó a decir

— Pero está mal lo que va a hacer — Dijo intentando calmarlo

— Eso no me importa él me ha retado — Replico enojado

— Haz lo inimaginable… tráelo a la fuerza — Ordeno sutilmente enojado

— ¿Y qué hay de su enemigo? — Pregunto curioso

— Si lo traes solo a mi hermanito, el humano ira detrás de él — Sonrió al decir esto

— Pero es un riesgo lo que me está pidiendo — Trato de evitarlo

— Eso no me interesa ¡Tráelos a ambos! — Grito antes de colgar

— Oh no, yo sé que lo que me pide es una equivocación pero tengo que obedecerle o me pasara igual que su hermano — Dijo para sí mismo

— Y no quiero imaginar lo que puede hacerme a mi si le hizo esto a su propia familia — Dijo antes de salir a la superficie

Fin del cuarentainueveavo capítulo


	50. Capítulo 50: Continuara

Capítulo 50: Continuara

_(Con Phineas y Ferb…)_

— ¿Dónde está Perry? — Pregunto Isabella

— Ferb nuestro plan funciono — Dijo alegre Phineas

— ¿Qué plan? — Pregunto Baljeet

— Creíamos que Buford haría esto y solo está configurado para un rayo único — Respondió Ferb

—Oigan miren esto — Dijo Buford

— ¡No!— Gritaron ambos hermanos

Pero aun así Buford presiono un botón…

— Todos cúbranse — Grito desesperado Phineas

— Va a explotar — Grito Ferb

_(Con Candace…)_

— O claro mañana nos vemos — Dijo Jeremy

— Adiós Jeremy — Dijo la chica

— Te espero mañana en mi casa — Dijo antes de alejarse

— ¿Jeremy la invito a su casa?— Pregunto Stacy

— Eso quiere decir que Jeremy… — Interrumpió Candace

— Tiene otra chica — Dijeron las dos al unísono

_(En el mar…)_

La criatura sonreía malvadamente a la imagen que veía…

— Te lo advertí Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo para si

— No me dejaste otra opción — Sonrió al decirlo

_(En ese momento… El futuro)_

— Es increíble — Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Las cosas que escondía la habitación de sus ojos curiosos…

Tantos inventos como libros de investigaciones, fotografías y un par de cadenas colgadas a un lado de una mesa las cuales formaban un corazón…

— No puedo creerlo — Dijo la chica

— ¿Por qué nos ocultarían esto? — Pregunto el joven

A pesar de sus diferencias y la de sus padres, los dos hermanos compartían el gusto de la vida y el agua…

Sin embargo como un par de sombras misteriosas se colocaron justo detrás de los dos jóvenes…

— Tenemos nuestras razones — Dijo una de las sombras

Como ambos voltearon con temor al ver a las dos únicas personas que no hubieran querido ver…

_(Mientras tanto… El presente)_

— Perry ¿Te sientes bien? — Heinz le pregunto

El ornitorrinco se estremeció de miedo…

En ese preciso momento se oyó el sonido de algo que emerge del agua… Ambos voltearon solo para encontrar a un pulpo de tamaño demasiado grande…

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto atemorizado

Perry sabía quién era y lo que haría como escucho una voz…

— Lo siento hermanito — Dijo perversamente la voz

Heinz y Perry miraron con pánico a la enorme criatura…

Fin del cincuentavo capítulo

Fin del 1° Libro…

Continuara…


End file.
